


Конец главы

by Marina_ri



Series: Школа Святого Брутуса [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Book/Movie Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Romance, M/M, Movie Reference
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После пятого курса в виду событий в Министерстве Магии, Гарри решают спрятать в школе Святого Брутуса для трудных подростков.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Sige; evenover
> 
> Шаблон мироустройства – фильм Bang, Bang, You're Dead.   
> Написан на «Веселые старты – 2» для команды Школы Святого Брутуса.   
> Мат – немного, но есть. AU по отношению к 6-й и 7-й книгам.

Гарри просто не мог в это поверить.   
Дамблдор, который сидит в гостиной Дурслей, Дамблдор, который как ни в чем не бывало разговаривает с дядей Верноном, – это странно.   
  
То, о чем они говорят, – слишком похоже на правду, чтобы быть правдой. Слишком логично, слишком предсказуемо и слишком ужасно.   
Этого просто не может быть.   
Дурсли отправляют Гарри Поттера в школу для трудных подростков имени Cвятого Брутуса.   
  
«На год, а там посмотрим».   
  
За весь долгий разговор Гарри не произнес ни слова: он просто онемел, язык распух во рту и не ворочался, возмущенные слова царапали горло, но высказать их не было никакой возможности.   
  
Гарри пытался поймать взгляд Дамблдора, но директор очень удачно не замечал своего ученика, пока обсуждал детали этого… этой… этой ссылки.   
Все встали, тетя Петунья предложила проводить Дамблдора – и тут Гарри прорвало. Он вскочил и заорал, вкладывая в крик весь свой ужас:   
─ Нет! Я не согласен! Вы меня не спросили! Я против! Я сбегу оттуда в первый день – вы знаете, что я смогу! Я волшебник, а не будущий преступник! Я не поеду!!!   
─ Потише, Гарри, – сказал Дамблдор, оглядывая Поттера цепким взглядом из-под очков. – Я как раз хотел подняться в твою комнату и поговорить. Или ты думаешь, у меня нет веских причин, чтоб лишать тебя обучения, которого ты, безусловно, заслуживаешь?   
  
Гарри задохнулся, глянул на красное от возмущения лицо дяди Вернона и скорбное – тети Петуньи, и бегом поднялся в свою комнату, слыша за спиной, как скрипят ступеньки от каждого шага Дамблдора.   
  
Профессор сел на кровать Гарри и посмотрел на него очень печально. Гарри открыл рот, но Дамблдор остановил его жестом.   
  
─ Я понимаю, Гарри: это мучительно. Я уважаю твои чувства. Но после инцидента в Министерстве не остается сомнений – ты в огромной опасности, и стены Хогвартса не смогут тебя защитить.   
  
Дамблдор говорил долго. Гарри вяз в словах, запутывался, тонул и наблюдал, как идут ко дну возражения, которые он даже не успел высказать. По словам Дамблдора выходило, что, если Гарри не поедет в школу Святого Брутуса, он подставит весь Хогвартс, всех своих друзей. А если Волдеморт будет знать, что Гарри Поттера в Хогвартсе нет – он не станет нападать на ни в чем не повинных детей.   
  
А в школе Брутуса он Гарри никогда не найдет. Если, конечно, тот будет закрывать от Темного Лорда каждый вечер свое сознание. Ох ты ж блин!   
Гарри обреченно опустился на стул. Возражений не осталось, на их месте появились жуткие опустошенность и обреченность: пусть будет, как будет. Гарри не может заставить директора пустить его в Хогвартс. И лучше уж школа для преступников, чем та, в которой учится Дадличек.   
  
─ Хорошо, – выдавил Гарри, не поднимая глаз.   
─ Я горжусь тобой, мой мальчик! Это верное решение, и я очень рад, что у тебя хватило на него сил. Я уверен, что мы заберем тебя оттуда через год.   
─ Почему вы так думаете, профессор? Что изменится за год?   
─ Просто поверь мне, мой дорогой.   
─ Как всегда, – вздохнул Гарри, поднимая на Дамблдора взгляд.   
─ А волшебство? Как же мне учиться волшебству?   
─ О, мы обо всем позаботимся, Гарри. К тебе будут приходить из Ордена, передавать учебники и забирать твои письменные работы. В качестве исключения учителя примут их написанными шариковой ручкой на обычных листах бумаги.   
  
Гарри только кивнул. Вопрос о том, когда и где ему делать домашнюю работу по магическим дисциплинам, он даже не задал.   
Дамблдор забрал Хедвиг, обещав отдать ее Хагриду, и удалился.   
  
***   
  
─ Эй, ты не можешь сесть, где захочешь!   
  
Гарри держал поднос с обедом – с его первым обедом в школе закрытого типа имени Святого Брутуса. Мэттью Монтег, его новый сосед по спальне, стоял рядом и насмешливо разглядывал Гарри.   
─ Ты с кем, Поттер?   
─ С кем?   
─ Ну да. Почему ты здесь?   
─ Э…   
─ Ну вот смотри. Только те, кому предъявлено обвинение в вооруженном нападении, могут сидеть тут. Ну, или тот, кто корешится со всеми. Вон там те, кто грабил на улицах, там – сбытчики краденого, вот за тем столом – простые хулиганы: витрины били, шины прокалывали. В углу стол убийц.   
  
Гарри с ужасом посмотрел на трех мальчишек, которые быстро ели обед, не разговаривая и не поднимая голов.   
─ Они правда кого-то убили?   
─ Да. Но это обычно получается случайно. Нелепая шутка, глупый розыгрыш. Вот этот, Крис, угнал тачку отца и заснул за рулем – наглотался колес. Сбил тетку. А вот это – Эндрю, – Мэтт понизил голос до шепота, – он убил отчима. Говорят, отчим домогался его, вот и получил нож в сердце. – Мэттью хихикнул и продолжил громко:   
─ Ну а ты здесь за что?   
─ Ммм… хулиганство, – вспомнил Гарри. Дядя Вернон очень долго объяснял Гарри, почему тот идеально подходит под эту статью.   
─ А чего натворил?   
─ Ну… кузена в зоопарке засунул в террариум с питоном.   
  
Мэттью присвистнул одобрительно.   
─ Ну, вообще-то, я не хулиган, так, по мелочи… опрокинул блюдо с тортом на голову жене дядиного клиента, надул… э… подсыпал тетке в еду таблетки, от которых ее раздуло…   
─ Класс! Жаль, что я за воровским столом, послушал бы тебя дальше. Иди давай туда.   
─ А где сидят те, кто просто хочет пообедать? – спросил Гарри, а Мэтт прыснул, пожал плечами и отошел.   
  
Гарри удержал на подносе чуть не грохнувшийся стакан с чаем и направился в указанную сторону.   
  
Это было так странно… Он жил с маглами, но никогда не общался нормально с детьми не волшебников. Гарри так привык к волшебному потолку, к вкусным разнообразным обедам, к магической обстановке…наконец, к тому, что палочка находится всегда под рукой! И сейчас ему было тошно.   
  
Гарри угрюмо сел за свободный стол и принялся ковырять картофельное пюре. «Ну вас на хрен с вашими группировками и иерархией. Лучше одному!»


	2. Chapter 2

Кроме Мэттью, соседями Гарри по спальне оказались еще трое ребят, и это напоминало о Хогвартсе.   
Рэй – тощий парень, ростом еще меньше Гарри, снимал колеса и продавал их в черном квартале, его ловили пять раз, а на шестой отправили в школу Святого Брутуса.   
Брендон – здоровенный блондин с мягким шотландским выговором, напал на старушку возле супермаркета и отобрал у нее две сумки с продуктами – старушка оказалась родственницей начальника полиции, и снисхождения к Брендону не было.   
Эттил – угрюмый, бритый наголо парень с длинными руками и ногами, носивший кликуху «Профессор». Он угрожал взорвать школьную бейсбольную команду. Бомбой. Он сделал ее и подложил в раздевалку, это была настоящая бомба – только Эттил не вложил в нее взрывчатое вещество.   
Гарри казалось, что он смотрит в кривое зеркало – очертания предметов и фигур – привычные, но внутри контура все перевернуто, смешано, скручено.   
  
А еще в школе Святого Брутуса Гарри понял, что их противостояние со слизеринцами и межшкольное соревнование – полная фигня.   
Здесь дрались все со всеми. Дрались внутри группировок, ходили группа на группу, ненавидели друг друга рьяно и без причин, старшие обижали младших – регулярно.   
  
В первый день Гарри видел, как на Мэттью напали в столовой: прицепились к майке с эмблемой Манчестерской футбольной команды, в шесть рук подняли его и опустили головой в мусорный бак.   
Еще через два дня Гарри в туалете, в соседней кабинке услышал дикий шум и крики: «Пожалуйста, не надо!» Когда он справился с заедающей щеколдой, в туалете оказался только Мэтт, он сидел возле унитаза и пытался вытереть голову туалетной бумагой.   
  
─ Мэтт, что случилось?   
─ Отвали, Поттер! – заорал Мэттью и рванул в коридор.   
  
Гарри прятал палочку и уменьшенные учебники под матрасом. Он делал уроки для Хогвартса ночью под одеялом, повесив на пространство кровати заглушающее. Здесь не имелось пологов, здесь все были – как на ладони, и Гарри дергался.   
  
Он только сейчас понял, насколько само наличие полога над кроватью дает ощущение интимности, возможности спрятаться, остаться одному. Здесь это было нереально.   
Двадцать четыре часа на виду, двадцать четыре часа в компании озлобленных ребят и учителей, которые боятся своих учеников.   
  
Кто-то трусил, как заикавшийся на уроках мистер Хартли, – глазки у него бегали, и он норовил уйти, оставив учеников писать тесты. Кто-то заигрывал с классом, как мистер Ферленд, который преподавал английскую литературу и периодически читал вслух, потому что ученики вопили, что у них самих не хватает времени на чтение.   
Кто-то был неоправданно строг, как миссис Томпсон, которая вела математику и не давала никому даже пикнуть, снижая оценки и разбрасываясь низкими баллами.   
  
А через две недели после того, как Гарри поступил в школу Брутуса, за него взялась школьная футбольная команда.   
Футбол был отдушиной – тем занятием, где, по идее, мальчишки, запертые в замкнутом пространстве, лишенные общения с девушками, должны были сбрасывать злость и лишнюю энергию. На футболе были повернуты все, а не игравшие считались отбросами.   
В первую неделю октября к Гарри подошел капитан их команды, состоящей из учеников пятого и шестого классов, и сообщил дату проб.   
  
─ Я не буду играть, – ответил Гарри. Он знал, что в конце концов ему придется это сказать, но менять квиддич на магловский футбол совершенно не хотелось. Он страшно скучал по полетам, почти так же, как по Рону и Гермионе, а футбол казался ему глупым и нелепым занятием.   
  
Тишина, наступившая вслед за этим сообщением, заставила Гарри немедленно раскаяться. Он не струсил – он отлично помнил, что значит презрение огромной школы, шепот за спиной, взгляды и тычки.   
  
Но в школе Святого Брутуса не стали бы молча презирать. Гарри вдруг явственно понял, что его могут просто прикончить. Незаметно. Случайно. И вовсе не за то, что он волшебник.   
  
Первый тычок кулаком в лицо Гарри даже не почувствовал. Просто удивился, что он не сидит за столом, а лежит на полу, утыкаясь носом в синий линолеум.   
  
А вот серию быстрых и точных ударов, которые пришлись в почки и селезенку, Гарри ощутил сполна. От боли потемнело в глазах и перехватило дыхание. Гарри подумал, что может уничтожить всех малолетних преступников одним движением палочки, но вот ирония: ему приходится корчиться на полу, прикрывая голову.   
  
«Надежда магического мира избита ногами на полу школьной столовой. Состояние надежды удовлетворительное».   
Кажется, Гарри спас мистер Ферленд, который позвал охранника. Гарри отнесли в изолятор, и медсестра, ужасно непохожая на Помону Помфри, равнодушно осмотрела его, кинула на прикроватную тумбочку таблетки, велела выпить их и лежать.   
  
А через два дня после инцидента Гарри сказали, что к нему посетитель.   
Гарри шел на встречу с бешено колотящимся сердцем. Наверное, он так не радовался с тех пор, как узнал, что волшебник. Нет, со своего первого выигранного квиддичного матча! Кто бы ни был его визитер – это маг, ведь Дурсли не стали бы посещать Гарри ни под каким предлогом.   
  
Привыкая к жизни трудного подростка, Гарри потихоньку забывал магический мир. И дело было не в том, что прошло много времени, просто слишком реальным и настоящим было его теперешнее существование. Гарри помнил фразу, сказанную как-то Люпином: «Человек ко всему привыкает». Вот он и привыкал – и пугался этого.   
  
Но посетитель! Он наверняка принес Гарри новое задание, ему можно будет задать кучу вопросов: о Волдеморте, о друзьях, о квиддиче…   
  
В комнате для свиданий Поттера ждал Драко Малфой.   
  
***   
  
─ Отлично выглядишь, Потти! Я смотрю, ты здесь на месте? Жрешь помои вместе с магловским отребьем? Ой, прости, ты же сам грязнокровное отродье, я совсем забыл!   
  
Гарри кинулся на Малфоя, не успев даже подумать, что Драко делает в школе Брутуса, где он инороден, словно пятно кетчупа на фате невесты. Нет, пожалуй, не так. Словно невеста на ферме в коровнике.   
  
Гарри бил Драко, вымещая на нем обиду на весь мир, на Дамблдора, который позволил Дурслям отдать его в эту тюрьму, на друзей, которые в то время, как он медленно сходил с ума, учились в магической школе и свободно пользовались магией, на себя – за то, что не сбежал из дома, а позволил сломать себе жизнь…   
  
Вспыхнуло белым, и Гарри отбросило в стену, от удара сжало легкие, и Гарри сполз на пол, хватая ртом воздух.   
Перекошенное от злобы лицо Драко склонилось над ним, и ненавистный голос произнес:   
  
─ Сволочь ты, Поттер! Меня теперь декан по головке не погладит за то, что пришлось использовать магию в этом свинарнике! Вставай давай!   
  
Гарри удалось вздохнуть, и он встал, держась за стену. Болел бок, ломило спину, злые слезы рвались наружу, разочарование, острое, как бритва, резало внутренности. Гарри ненавидел сейчас Малфоя, как никогда в жизни. Все его беды персонифицировались в этом хлыще, одетом в магловский костюм с иголочки.   
  
Гарри сел за стол, и Драко опустился напротив, проверяя пальцем разбитую губу.   
─ Скотина… Вот же скотина! – бормотал он, и Гарри отвел взгляд. Было невыносимо смотреть на Малфоя и осознавать, что он здесь. Он видит Гарри – здесь. Он…   
─ Давай свои работы, ну!   
  
Шипение Драко выдернуло Гарри из омута ненависти.   
─ Сначала ты должен мне сказать, что ты здесь делаешь! Ты сдашь меня Лорду?!   
─ Пффф… кто о чем, а вшивый… Тихо, не дергайся, а то я тебя не так приложу. У тебя-то палочки нет, я смотрю?   
  
Гарри промолчал.   
─ Меня послал декан. Сказал, что надо у тебя забрать выполненные работы и передать тебе… вот.   
Драко выложил на стол пачку писем и пергамент со списком новых домашних заданий. Гарри быстро схватил их и сунул под рубашку.   
─ Я проглядел парочку писем. Очень сентиментально, Поттер. Твоим друзьям без тебя плохо приходится в Хогвартсе.   
─ Что с моими друзьями, Малфой? – прорычал Гарри.   
─ Ничего-ничего, твоя грязнокровка все так же учится, но вот наши насмешки без тебя как-то сильно ее ранят, а Уизли…   
─ Еще раз назовешь ее грязнокровкой, и я не посмотрю, что у тебя палочка. Разобью о твою голову стул, и до свидания. Ты на магловской территории, не забывай. А я здесь свой!   
  
Казалось, Малфоя проняло, – во всяком случае, в серых холодных глазах мелькнул страх.   
─ А теперь скажи мне, Малфой, – отчеканил Гарри, наклонившись через стол к самому лицу Драко, – какого хрена ты здесь делаешь?   
─ Ты совсем отупел, Поттер? Или это об твою голову разбили стул? Меня прислал Снейп.   
─ Допустим. Но почему тебя?   
─ Я не буду тебе ничего объяснять! – почти взвизгнул Драко, отъехав вместе со стулом назад.   
─ А я не обязан ничего у тебя брать. До новых встреч! – парировал Гарри и откинулся на спинку, наблюдая с удовольствием, как корежит Малфоя.   
  
Драко поправил галстук и словно через силу вытолкнул:   
─ Директор попросил Снейпа навестить тебя, а тот не смог. Поручил мне.   
─ Он рассказал тебе обо мне? О том, что я здесь? Зачем? Чтобы Вол…   
─ Заткнись, Поттер! Просто отдай мне, что там нужно, мне надо идти. Я не нанимался работать почтовой совой!   
─ Но ты же согласился!   
  
На лице Драко появилось мечтательное выражение:   
─ Увидеть тебя здесь, без магии, избитого в мясо – я даже не надеялся на такую удачу. Мне просто нравится тебя унижать, Поттер. Или ты за все это время так и не понял глубину моей ненависти?   
─ Слушай, Малфой, ты вообще по-человечески выражаться можешь? – буркнул Гарри. – Понял я, понял. Твоя глубина не больше моей.   
─ Давай задания.   
─ Ну… жди. Я принесу.   
  
На обратном пути из комнаты на Гарри напала группа угонщиков машин.   
  
Когда Поттер открыл глаза, то не сразу смог сфокусироваться, а когда комната перестала расплываться, с отвращением увидел Малфоя.   
─ Сильно, – сказал Малфой. – Ты задержал меня на два часа. Давай работу, и я пошел, это какой-то зоопарк! Даже если б я захотел – и то не смог бы отомстить тебе лучше.   
  
Гарри нащупал за пазухой листы бумаги и отдал их Малфою.   
Даже если он врет – а Малфой наверняка врет – домашнее задание Гарри ничего не изменит. 


	3. Chapter 3

Это было ужасно. Малфой стал приходить два раза в месяц. Сначала он морщил нос, торопился, совал Гарри письма и очень быстро уходил.   
Гарри ждал кого-то другого: Дамблдора, Люпина, может быть – Рона и Гермиону, Артура или Молли Уизли – но приходил только Малфой.   
Через полтора месяца Гарри заметил, что тот задерживается дольше, говорит меньше и сам выглядит хреново – под глазами синева, кожа бледная, словно давно не видела света. Впрочем, Драко не переставал огрызаться и комментировать новые ссадины и синяки Гарри.   
Директор школы, мистер Рокуэл, вызывал Гарри к себе два раза на разговор, но Гарри неизменно отвечал на вопросы о том, кто его бьет:   
  
─ Я упал с лестницы.   
─ Может быть, мистер Поттер, вы попробуете научиться играть в футбол? – спросил Рокуэл. Гарри встал и вышел из кабинета. Больше директор его не вызывал.   
  
Спендер, вратарь команды седьмого класса, третировал Мэттью. Гарри видел, как Спендер прижал его соседа к металлическому шкафчику и сказал:   
  
─ Если каждый раз при встрече со мной ты не будешь петь «Джингл Беллс», тебе будет очень плохо!   
Мэттью пел, ненавидяще глядя перед собой, а потом отыгрывался на младших.   
В начале декабря Гарри понял, что ждет визитов Малфоя. Ждет, когда придет его единственный посетитель, враг, с которым можно пикироваться до хрипа, которого можно открыто ненавидеть, с которым можно чувствовать себя волшебником, хоть и лишенным дозволения колдовать.   
  
Для остальных был футбол. Для Гарри был чертов слизеринец, его мания, как называла Малфоя Гермиона. В той, другой жизни. В жизни, где был Хогвартс.   
Гарри стоял в коридоре возле кабинета биологии и пытался сообразить: записал он задание или нет, – последнее время часто болела голова. Так часто, что Гарри подумывал избавиться-таки от всей футбольной команды разом, но мысль не задерживалась и плыла дальше.   
─ Поттер! – крикнул Мэттью, вытирая губы и щеки. Вся его физиономия и длинная темно-русая челка были в земле. Можно не спрашивать – цветочный горшок.   
─ Чего, Мэтт?   
─ Охранник просил передать, что к тебе пришли. Наверное, этот твой… – Мэтт глупо хихикнул, – хахаль!   
─ Кто?!   
─ Ну, этот твой белобрысый отморозок, голубь твой!   
  
Гарри впечатал Мэттью спиной в стену и ласково переспросил:   
─ Кто, Мэтт?   
─ Э… ну откуда я знаю…   
─ Повтори, Монтег!   
─ Ну прости… Ну Гарри!   
─ Он мой родственник, понял? Мои тетка с дядей гоняют его ко мне, сами не приходят, ты понял?!   
─ Да, конечно… родственник…   
  
Мэттью хрипел и дергался, но даже в этой позе умудрился выразительно посмотреть на черную шевелюру Гарри. Нда. Нет, ну а что было говорить?   
  
Гарри еще раз для верности вдавил Мэтта в стену, удивляясь неизвестно откуда взявшейся силе, но тут одноклассник сломался, и, вырываясь, начал орать:   
─ Ты! Поттер! Еще и ты! Мало мне… да какого… пусти, гад, убью, убью!   
Гарри растерялся и отпустил Монтега. Мэтт упал на четвереньки, вскочил и ринулся на Гарри с кулаками.   
Из класса вышел мистер Хартли.   
─ А ну, к стене! – завопил он тоненьким голосом, и ребята опомнились. ─ К стене! – взвизгнул еще раз учитель, и Гарри с Мэттом уперлись носами в стену, как того требовали школьные правила. ─ Обоим! Наказание! Перед ужином! И чтоб как штык! – разливался мистер Хартли, и это означало одно – порку.   
  
Когда Гарри впервые услышал от Рэя, что в школе Святого Брутуса порют учеников, он не поверил. Да, конечно, телесные наказания совсем недавно отменены в английских учебных учреждениях, но ведь отменены! Представить, что надо будет оголять зад, ложиться на лавку и принимать серию ударов указкой или розгами не получалось, воображение пищало от страха и тут же схлопывалось.   
  
Гарри понял, что нарвался. Но ведь это совсем не важно! Он, Гарри Поттер, за которым охотится сам Волдеморт, он, волшебник, которому удалось неоднократно выходить живым из стычек с самым страшным магом современности, – он будет бояться порки? А перед Мэттом вообще стыдно.   
  
─ Сэр! Извините, Мэттью Монтег не виноват. Это я… В общем, не наказывайте его.   
Мэттью, утыкающийся рядом с Гарри в стену, поднял руку и покрутил пальцем у виска. ─ Руки! – завизжал Хартли, и Мэтт послушно сцепил пальцы за спиной.   
  
Только когда Мэтт, довольный тем, что удалось избежать наказания, ушел, и мистер Хартли уточнил время экзекуции, Гарри вспомнил, что его ждет Малфой.   
Но это оказался не Малфой.   
Профессор Дамблдор, одетый в магловский плащ, радостно протянул Гарри руку для пожатия.   
  
─ Здрасьте, – буркнул Гарри. Непонятно почему, было досадно.   
─ Я принес письма от твоих друзей, Гарри.   
─ Спасибо.   
─ Они очень беспокоятся о тебе, а Рональд просил передать твои любимые шоколадные лягушки, но лучше их съесть здесь, а то новые одноклассники не поймут.   
─ Спасибо.   
─ Гарри, ты плохо себя чувствуешь? Ты выглядишь ужасно.   
─ Все нормально, спасибо.   
─ Гарри…   
  
Гарри оторвался наконец от созерцания своих пальцев и взглянул на учителя. Дамблдор беспокоился. «Ну и пусть, пусть знает, куда меня отправил!» – мстительно подумал Гарри, и тут же устыдился детских мыслей.   
─ Профессор, вы знаете, что меня здесь навещает только Малфой? Драко, – зачем-то прибавил Гарри, словно Люциус мог посещать магловскую школу для неблагополучных подростков. Впрочем, если б он знал, что здесь находится Гарри Поттер... Неужели не знает?   
─ Да, Северус сообщил мне.   
Гарри надоело.   
─ Сэр, простите, но скажите мне наконец, что происходит? Почему Малфой? Не Люпин, не Тонкс, не кто-то еще из Ордена?!   
─ Гарри, ты заслужил правду. Никто не знает, что ты находишься здесь. Никто, кроме профессора Снейпа, меня и Драко Малфоя.   
─ Погодите, но я же писал Рону и Гермионе…   
─ Ты писал о школе. О какой-то школе. В которой очень плохо и нельзя колдовать. Ты не говорил, что это за школа.   
─ Вы… вы… вы читали мои письма к друзьям?!   
─ Из соображений безопасности, Гарри. Прости меня.   
  
Гарри заметался по комнате. Заглянул охранник, окинул Гарри равнодушным взглядом и прикрыл дверь.   
─ Это ужасно… это… отвратительно! Я им писал! Им! Вы должны были мне сказать…   
─ Должен был, – покладисто кивнул Дамблдор. – Но все меняется слишком быстро, мой мальчик, мы совсем недавно приняли решение никому не говорить о твоем местоположении. У меня не было возможности навестить тебя раньше.   
  
Гарри снова тонул в словах. Он сел и уткнулся лбом в ладони. Что же это за жизнь!   
─ Вы не боитесь, что Малфой сдаст меня? Его отец – Упивающийся Смертью, он сам наверняка получил Метку. Я не понимаю. Почему Малфой?!   
  
Гарри опять орал на посетителя через стол, только на этот раз это был лучший директор Хогвартса. Который, конечно, все знает лучше.   
─ Именно поэтому. Всех, кто хорошо к тебе относится, могут схватить и пытать. Темный Лорд никогда не заподозрит, что Драко знает, где Гарри Поттер.   
─ Хорошо. Предположим… Предположим, что Малфой – единственный человек во всем мире, который может носить мне передачи…   
─ Ты не в тюрьме, Гарри…   
─ В тюрьме! Вы что – ничего не понимаете? Но зачем это нужно Малфою? Он же слизеринец, а все слизеринцы…   
─ … мы решили дать ему шанс.   
─ Он что – в Ордене? – Гарри так удивился, что даже перестал злиться на Дамблдора.   
─ Не совсем. Он пытается усидеть на двух стульях. Мы – его запасной вариант.   
─ Стоп. То есть… извините. Постойте… Но ведь если Волдеморт узнает, где я, – он победит, и все. Он убьет меня, и…   
─ Нет, Гарри, все совсем не так. Драко очень невыгодно ссориться с Орденом Феникса. Я думаю, точнее – я надеюсь, что он больше не верит в победу Темного Лорда… В случае нашего успеха Драко хочет быть уверен, что он и его семья будут в безопасности.   
─ Вы хотите сказать… я могу доверять Малфою?   
─ Ни в коем случае, Гарри. Он будет играть в свою игру и вести свою партию. А еще нам нужно его отвлечь от предполагаемого задания Тома Реддла. Так что пусть он приходит к тебе. Он способный, он хороший мальчик…   
─ _Он_ хороший мальчик? – Гарри поперхнулся от негодования, а Дамблдор укоризненно покачал головой.   
  
Когда Дамблдор ушел, Гарри отправился на порку. 


	4. Chapter 4

Казалось, мистер Хартли предвкушал ту минуту, когда начнется наказание, во всяком случае, Гарри очень не понравился блеск его глаз.   
  
─ Скамья, брюки… – перечислял Хартли, а Гарри вдруг вспомнил, почему он оказался здесь. Мэттью Монтег решил, что Драко – любовник Гарри. То есть он решил, что Гарри – гей. Отвратительная мысль.   
  
Эта самая отвратительная мысль крутилась в голове весь процесс. Розги хлестали горящую задницу, от боли и унижения хотелось плакать, но слова Мэтта против воли отвлекали, заставляли думать, крутить так и эдак мысль: любовники. Они с Малфоем – любовники.   
─ Все, мистер Поттер. Я сообщу об инциденте вашим родственникам. Можете одеваться.   
  
Гарри вскочил с лавки, как ошпаренный, натянул рывком брюки с трусами, поморщился, когда ткань впилась в пылающие ягодицы, и резко сказал Хартли:   
─ Вы бы лучше всю футбольную команду пороли ежедневно – они житья никому не дают!   
  
И вылетел из кабинета, пока педагог не решил назначить еще одно наказание.   
В спальне Гарри сразу же лег на живот и спрятал лицо в подушку. Права была тетушка Мардж: малолетних преступников порют, да еще как.   
  
─ Эй… Поттер…   
Гарри поднял голову, и Рэй сунул ему под подушку желтую открытую упаковку шоколадных m&m's.   
  
─ Не надо… – буркнул Гарри, но Рэй хлопнул его по плечу и отошел.   
Через пятнадцать минут заявился Брэндон и поставил на тумбочку мазь.   
─ Что это?   
─ Жопу помажь, заживет быстрее.   
─ Где взял?   
Но Брендон не ответил и ушел к себе, читать спортивный журнал. Мэтт где-то шлялся, но перед самым отбоем он приперся в спальню, сел на кровать к Гарри и потряс его за плечо.   
─ Чего тебе?   
─ Слушай… это… ну, извини, что так получилось.   
─ Извиняю.   
Гарри снова уткнулся в подушку. Можно было попробовать сделать вид, что вокруг никого. Если бы не странное поглаживание по плечу. Гарри развернулся и посмотрел вопросительно на Мэтта.   
─ М-м-м… И за то, что я сказал… Он просто такой…   
Гарри попытался сесть, но задницу словно опять хлестнули розгами. «Средневековье, блин!» – пробормотал он, устраиваясь на коленях.   
─ О чем ты, Мэтт?   
─ Ну, этот твой посетитель… родственник… Он так выглядит…   
─ Как?   
─ Как пидорас. Костюм, укладка, волосы красит…   
─ У него свои такие, – автоматически поправил Мэтта Гарри, испугался и уставился на соседа.   
─ Он… симпатичный.   
Гарри вдруг стало нестерпимо жарко. Он отодвинулся подальше от Монтега и пробормотал:   
─ А ты, что ли…   
─ Нет! – возмущенно крикнул Мэтт и рванул на свою кровать. Там он рухнул, как Гарри недавно, рожей вниз, и положил на голову подушку. Псих.   
  
Спать на животе было неудобно, и Гарри всю ночь ворочался с бока на бок, пытаясь не задеть многострадальные ягодицы. Беспокойный сон не приносил облегчения, а под утро приснился Малфой. Он сосал чупа-чупс, сидя напротив, в знакомой комнате для свиданий, и спрашивал развратно:   
─ Ты меня хочешь, Поттер? Хочешь? Ты хочешь меня? Гарри…   
─ Гарри! Гарри! Поттер, подъем!   
  
Гарри сел на кровати и зашипел от боли. Он забыл вчера про мазь Брендона. Он вообще обо всем забыл. Эттил угрюмо повторил:   
─ Подъем! – И вышел из спальни, закинув на плечо полотенце.   
  
Уроки оказались пыткой. Гарри старался не опускать на задницу вес тела, но ноги уставали в момент, и он тяжело падал на стул. Кажется, он не записал ни слова из сегодняшних лекций, а в довершение всего его вызвали вниз.   
Конечно, Дамблдор не мог прийти два дня подряд.   
Напряженный Малфой судорожным каким-то движением передал Гарри письма и задание, забрал в ответ исписанные листы и молча пошел на выход.   
  
─ Эй! – неожиданно окликнул его Гарри.   
─ Что? – Малфой смотрел тухло и говорил хрипло.   
─ Тебе уже пора?   
─ А что? Не в силах жить без моего сарказма?   
─ Может быть. Посиди.   
─ Что с тобой, Поттер?   
─ Не знаю. Ко мне же кроме тебя никто не приходит. Еще пара месяцев, и я начну считать тебя приличным человеком. Ну, от безысходности.   
  
Гарри улыбался изо всех сил, показывая, что шутит, но образ Малфоя из сна не отпускал, слова Мэтта сидели в голове плотно, и Гарри отметил, что Монтег прав – укладка, костюм, тонкие запястья и длинные пальцы… Вот бы эти пальцы… Бррр.   
  
─ Ты хочешь, чтоб я остался? Зачем?   
─ Садись. Просто поговорим.   
  
И тут же пожалел о своих словах. Малфой сел, подозрительно и немного брезгливо оглядывая Гарри, а вот сам Гарри не мог заставить себя опуститься на стул.   
─ Э… Ты не против, если я постою?   
─ Поттер… Поттер-Поттер… У меня есть подозрение, и оно очень мне нравится…   
  
Глаза Драко заблестели, и Гарри подумал, что таким он нравится ему намного больше. Сама мысль, что Малфой ему нравится, почему-то сейчас не испугала.   
─ Ну и что же ты подозреваешь, о проницательнейший?   
─ Тебя пороли, что ли? – нормально, не ерничая, осведомился Драко.   
─ Ага, – улыбаясь, кивнул Поттер. – Зад болит, еле сижу!   
  
Его вело какое-то внутреннее чувство, стойкая уверенность, что Драко надо рассмешить. Только потянув за эту ниточку, он раскрутит Малфоя на нормальное общение. Ведь к нему на самом деле никто не приходит, а Дамблдор…   
Показалось Гарри, или он правда хотел, чтобы высланный из Хогвартса Мальчик-Который-Выжил подружился со своим старым школьным врагом?   
  
─ Ну, меня не может не радовать эта мысль, Потти, – протянул в своей привычной манере Драко, не желая поддерживать нормальный человеческий фон разговора. И тогда Гарри спросил:   
─ Ты любишь чупа-чупсы?   
─ Что это? – рот Малфой искривился в знакомой до боли гримасе, и Гарри стало совсем смешно. Он аккуратно устроился на самом краешке стула и принялся объяснять Драко, что такое магловские леденцы.   
─ …и ты его сосешь. Он круглый, ты его сосешь, и сосешь, и он потихоньку уменьшается, если сосать его интенсивно…   
─ Поттер!!!   
─ А?   
─ Прекрати говорить… это слово.   
─ Какое?   
─ Ты знаешь!   
─ Нет, – Гарри правда не понял.   
─ «Сосать». За последнюю минуту ты произнес его раз пятьсот! Хватит! Я понял, что такое чупа-чупс, и я не сую в рот всякую дрянь. Ты об этом хотел со мной поговорить?!   
─ Ты смутился.   
─ Нет!   
─ Тебе неудобно слышать это слово, ты…   
─ Поттер!   
─ Ты покраснел! Малфой, ты по-крас-нел!   
  
Гарри так обрадовался, что даже забыл про саднящие ягодицы.   
─ Знаешь, Поттер… ты плебей! Ты совершенно невоспитанный урод, который не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, как надо себя вести. Прощай, можешь… вон… охранникам своим рассказывать про свои пошлые дрянные конфеты!   
  
Драко встал, оправил пиджак и открыл дверь. Гарри почему-то жутко перепугался и не успел себя остановить:   
─ Драко… ты что, больше не придешь?   
  
Малфой замер, сжимая дверную ручку, а потом вышел, хлопнув дверью. Гарри вдруг стало тошно.   
  
Когда он поднимался по лестнице, ему поставил подножку голкипер из сборной пятого класса. Гарри пересчитал позвоночником ступеньки, услышал над головой мерзкое ржание и слетел с катушек.   
Он ворвался в спальню, сунул руку под матрас, сжал палочку, и тут понял, что в комнате кто-то есть. Гарри дернулся и увидел Эттила, который стоял к нему спиной и разбирал вещи в чемодане.   
  
─ Профессор!   
Одноклассник обернулся и поднял вопросительно бровь.   
─ Как ты собирался это сделать?   
─ Что? А.   
─ Как? Скажи мне! Это реально? Сделать бомбу – реально?   
─ Нитрат аммиака. Керосин. Фитиль. Огонь.   
─ Бум?   
─ Бум.   
─ Почему ты не вложил взрыватель?   
─ Ты считаешь – надо было?   
─ Я не знаю…   
  
Гарри подошел к Эттилу и сел на чужую кровать, внимательно глядя в лицо парня, который мог отправить на тот свет херову кучу людей.   
─ Я собирался преподать урок этим уродам.   
─ Откуда ты знал, как сделать бомбу?   
─ У меня папаня химик. Слушай, я никого не собирался убивать. Но я не хочу быть мучеником.   
─ А здесь? Здесь? Все точно так же, да?   
─ Учился тут один старшеклассник, Мартин Сью. Года два назад выпустился – царь и бог всех ущербных. Но школу крепко держал в кулаке – не было такого бедлама. Они же… Блин, они развлекаются, причиняя другим боль. И здесь это логично, потому что сюда согнали детей, которые… споткнулись. Им приходится куда-то девать свою злость на взрослых. Но я и здесь не стану мишенью. Я не допущу этого.   
Гарри потрясенно уставился на Эттила. За долгие месяцы в школе Святого Брутуса Гарри ни разу не говорил с Профессором один на один. Он старался держаться подальше от бритого наголо соседа, опасаясь, что тот… Сделает что-то ужасное.   
Теперь Гарри казалось, что Эттил – единственный вменяемый человек во всей школе.   
Но ведь Гарри не мог бороться за себя так, как требовало его чувство справедливости. Он волшебник в мире маглов. На нем ответственность.   
  
Гарри тяжело вздохнул и вернулся на свою кровать.   
─ Задницу помажь мазью Бренда, а то три дня будешь ерзать на стуле. 


	5. Chapter 5

Малфой не появлялся три недели. Гарри по десять раз перепроверил свои работы, но за ними никто не приходил. Пользоваться магией было нельзя, и Гарри выполнял только теорию, мучаясь без возможности почувствовать жар, идущий от палочки, который пронизывает все тело и кажется сейчас таким важным.   
  
Почти так же, как Малфой, который не приходил. Малфой – единственная связь с магическим миром, с друзьями, с жизнью.   
Гарри не мог и не хотел больше прятаться. Без практики он забывал заклинания, забывал, зачем он вообще сидит в норе, как крыса, вместо того, чтоб найти Волдеморта и сразиться с ним. Он слышал пророчество.   
  
Почему никто не дает ему бороться?   
  
Малфой пришел на Рождество.   
─ Поттер.   
─ Поттер-Поттер. Фамилию не менял.   
─ Дерьмово выглядишь, Поттер-Поттер.   
─ О, как тонко, Малфой. Помнится, ты что-то говорил о воспитании?   
─ Ты целый месяц помнишь мои слова?   
  
Гарри не ответил. Молча протянул Драко работы, молча забрал письма. Письма, которые он давно не читал. Жалость пронизывала каждую строчку, и даже Люпин нес какую-то успокоительную чушь. Гарри сжигал нераспечатанные конверты на школьном дворе. Вещи, которые должны были сделать его счастливее, здесь почему-то меняли свой знак.   
  
─ С Рождеством, Малфой.   
─ Что это?   
  
Драко крутил в руках доску с выжженным на ней снитчем – крылышки вышли кривыми, но в целом Гарри был доволен. В мастерской мистер Данкан, который показал Гарри, как выжигать, оставил попытки выяснить, что рисует его ученик.   
  
─ Это подарок, Малфой. Тебе.   
─ Почему?   
─ Потому что Рождество! – огрызнулся Гарри. Он начал заводиться. Идея сделать своими руками подарок для школьного врага пришла к нему неожиданно, когда он слушал рассказы Рэя о том, что он подарит своей матери, если его заберут на каникулы.   
Гарри никто не собирался забирать, родителей у него не было, друзей он, кажется, не увидит до конца года, а дарить что-то Дамблдору… Непонятно, что Гарри может сделать для него здесь, в школе Брутуса.   
Поэтому Гарри проторчал за выжигательным аппаратом три вечера.   
Зная, что Малфой выкинет доску в ближайший мусорный бак.   
Драко покрутил доску, посмотрел на Гарри странно и оглянулся на дверь.   
  
─ Нельзя! – начал было Гарри, но Малфой взмахнул палочкой, уменьшил доску и спрятал ее в карман мантии.   
─ Ну… никто не увидел, Поттер.   
─ Да.   
  
Гарри смотрел на волшебную палочку в руках Малфоя. Наверное, смотрел так, как собака смотрит на кость, как бродяга смотрит через стекло на богатый стол, накрытый к банкету, как сквибы смотрят на волшебников.   
Жадность, зависть и голод.   
  
Драко дернулся и быстро убрал палочку в рукав.   
─ А… я не… короче, спасибо и с Рождеством.   
─ Пожалуйста. – Гарри вздохнул и отвел глаза. Пальцы Драко снова и снова приковывали его взгляд, и Малфой, занервничав, одернул рукава. А потом сказал жестко:   
─ Как у тебя это получается, Поттер? Ты же ничего не делаешь сам! Тебе же кидаются помогать все, все, абсолютно! В развоплощении Темного Лорда нет ни капли твоей заслуги, но ты герой! Избранный! Что было в пророчестве?   
─ У тебя что-то не получается?   
─ Что там было?!   
─ Может, ты просто не умеешь просить помощи?   
─ Мне никто не поможет, Поттер! – крикнул Драко, его лицо некрасиво исказилось, и он ушел, оставив после себя тонкий запах. Гарри никак не мог его опознать, и решил, что так пахнут зеленые кислые яблоки. Наверное, Малфой на вкус такой же кислый, вяжущий рот.   
  
Пьяные старшеклассники в туалете окунали Мэтта головой в толчок.   
─ Давай, давай! Оближи это! Оближи!   
─ Попробуй, ну же!   
  
Гарри не заметил, как поднялся ветер, зеркала в туалете разбились, из всех кранов разом полилась вода, и Мэтта отпустили.   
Никто не понял, что это сделал Гарри: наверное, обидчиков спугнула творившаяся вокруг чертовщина. Когда две лампочки из трех разбились, здоровяки рванули в коридор.   
Мэттью плакал, уткнувшись лбом в фарфоровый обод. Он икал, всхлипывал, и Гарри с трудом заставил себя успокоиться – еще не хватало проблем со стихийной магией.   
  
─ Пойдем. Пойдем в душ. Хорошо? Я помогу, Мэтт…   
Мэттью поднялся и послушно пошел с Гарри в душевую. Теперь он тоненько выл.   
Гарри хотел оставить Монтега одного, но тот вцепился в плечо Гарри так крепко, что оторвать не получилось.   
Гарри раздел Мэттью, вывернул краны на полную, чтоб согреть парня, чтоб его перестало уже трясти.   
  
─ Сбегать за твоей мочалкой? А? Вот же мудаки… Ничего… давай… Ну, отпусти меня. Я не уйду.   
Мэттью отцепился и стал поливать себя из душа, а Гарри стоял рядом, и ему остро казалось, что он на поле боя. Вокруг звуки битвы, все дерутся, а он стоит в безопасном, но жутко несчастливом месте и смотрит на битву из-за стекла. Гибнут люди, маги и маглы, а Гарри все стоит…   
Из подвешенного состояния его выдернул Мэтт. Он поднял мокрую руку и потянул Гарри на себя, затаскивая его под душ – прямо в одежде и обуви.   
Гарри охнул и попытался вырваться, но Монтег не разжимал пальцы. Шмотки промокли в момент. Что же это, к черту, такое?!   
Гарри в полном офигении стал снимать ботинки, потому что если эти убить – то новых брать неоткуда. А Мэттью… Мэтт целовал его лицо, не давал наклониться, отстраниться. Прижался, прицепился, как репей, прилип, и только продолжал подвывать тихонечко.   
  
─ Погоди, Мэтт… ох… погоди… ну дай разуюсь… ну же! Монтег… бешеный… ох…   
  
Гарри удалось скинуть ботинки, снять пиджак и рубашку, а брюки с него стащил Мэттью, отчаянно нырнув вниз, воюя с молнией и пуговицей. Гарри протянул руку и запер их с сумасшедшим одноклассником, который теперь вылизывал живот и бедра Гарри.   
─ Мэтт… очки! – Мэттью забрал из пальцев Гарри очки и осторожно положил их на пол, перегнувшись через бортик.   
Гарри щурился слепо, но не мог оторвать глаз от гладкой кожи Монтега, от его круглых ягодиц, торчащего небольшого члена. Розового. Гладкого.   
В ушах бухала кровь, и наглая эрекция безошибочно доказывала, что в чем-то очень важном Мэттью тогда не ошибся.   
Мэтт снова целовал его, бился губами о губы, словно хотел укусить, и Гарри поддался, обхватил-обнял Мэтта и разрешил его языку проскользнуть в рот.   
Это настолько отличалось от поцелуя с Чжоу, что Гарри даже не вспомнил о ней, решив внезапно, что вот он – его первый поцелуй.   
Напряженные пальцы гладили спину, член вжимался в член, и Гарри показалось, что он падает с высокой скалы и больше всего на свете ждет конца падения.   
Мэтт толкался бедрами, и Гарри прижался к нему в ответ, обмирая от непривычного ощущения чужого твердого члена, скользящего по его собственному.   
Мэтт ахнул, вцепился в мокрые волосы Гарри и кончил одним резким толчком, а когда перестал вздрагивать, распахнул заплаканные одурелые глаза и обхватил член Поттера.   
От неожиданности, от невозможности происходящего, от того, что вода смывала в сток белую густую сперму Мэтта, Гарри кончил почти сразу же, а потом Мэттью впился в его губы, повис на шее. Отпрянул. С шипением втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. И спрятал лицо у Гарри на груди.   
  
─ Э… Мэттью… Ну… солнышко, ну что ты? Все хорошо, чокнутый, все в порядке, я с тобой. Ну?   
  
Гарри сам не понимал, откуда берутся глупые слова, но спина Монтега перестала вздрагивать, он поднял на Гарри порозовевшее лицо и улыбнулся.   
─ Не станешь смеяться?   
  
Гарри покачал головой и ответил на улыбку.   
─ Никому не расскажешь?   
─ Кому? Я в невыгодном положении! – Гарри развел руками.   
─ Спасибо.   
─ Ты что, Мэтт? Не за что… это же…   
─ Ты прогнал их.   
─ А. Ну… да нет, просто спугнул.   
─ Спасибо!   
  
Мэтт снова ткнулся влажными губами в губы и полез из душевой. Гарри поднял совершенно промокшие вещи, пожалел, что нельзя высушить заклинанием, и стал одеваться.   
Нужно было подумать, но Гарри не мог вспомнить о чем, расслабленный после яркого оргазма. В конце концов, пока он здесь, ему некуда торопиться. 


	6. Chapter 6

Мэтт успокоился немного, и даже футбольная команда, казалось, стала меньше к нему цепляться.   
Гарри с Монтегом были подчеркнуто вежливы друг с другом неделю, а потом Мэтт пришел ночью, скользнул под одеяло и прижался пахом.   
Его смущенное «Хочешь?» в момент завело, но в спальне! Три одноклассника! А вдруг кто проснется?!   
  
Гарри потащил Мэтта в туалет, и Монтег отсосал ему неумело, а потом принялся дрочить себе, но Гарри стало стыдно за бездействие, и он оттолкнул руку Мэтта, обхватил сам его член, завороженно наблюдая, как парень кусает губы, морщится, жмурится, а потом ахает громко.   
Поттер закрыл рот Мэтта ладонью, и тот больно прикусил кожу, когда кончал.   
Это, неправильное, повторялось чаще и чаще, и Гарри нервничал все больше – а вдруг кто-то узнает? Что скажут Эттил, Рэй и Брендон, если застукают их? А если в Хогвартсе кто-нибудь применит к Гарри легилименцию и все увидит?   
Но отказаться от шалого горячего мальчишки не было никаких сил. Гарри понял, что это запретное позволяет ему смириться со школой. Не до конца, не совсем – но стало легче переносить стычки, отсутствие магии и… Малфоя. Он снова не приходил.   
Жаловаться было некому.   
  
Мэтт не задавал вопросов, не интересовался прошлым Гарри, не рассказывал о себе, а спрашивать было неудобно. Гарри не понимал, что их связывает, кроме совместного или перекрестного онанизма, который все чаще перерастал во что-то большее – Монтег целовался все жарче, не отпуская Гарри все дольше.   
И кидал на уроках смущающие взгляды из-под длинных ресниц. И Гарри отвечал ему, забывая постепенно обо всем.   
  
Волдеморт, Пророчество, магические войны, волшебный мир, Дамблдор – все казалось теперь вымыслом, бредом, и Гарри в какой-то момент даже не смог сразу вспомнить фамилию Гермионы, но именно в этот день пришел Малфой.   
  
Драко выглядел совсем паршиво. Тусклый – именно это слово подходило ему сейчас больше всего. Серые волосы, серая кожа, серые глаза теперь были просто серыми – не стальными, не серебряными – тусклыми.   
  
─ Привет.   
─ Привет, я скучал! – Гарри ерничал, забивая неуместную радость.   
─ А я нет! – вяло огрызнулся Малфой, и Гарри вперился почему-то в его искусанные – в ранках – губы.   
  
Было странное ощущение, что Малфой не дышит, не существует, не думает.   
Только длинные нервные пальцы Драко жили, казалось, своей жизнью: дрожали, вытанцовывали какой-то рваный ритм, комкали шелковый платок, мяли бумагу, убирали невидимые пылинки с лацкана пиджака, поправляли манжеты.   
  
Гарри завелся от Малфоя, занервничал, тоже стал дергаться, и вдруг очень-очень ясно понял: он хочет, чтоб Драко успокоился. Любым способом – но чтоб расслабился, приобрел цвет. Свой блеклый, прозрачный – но цвет.   
И поэтому Гарри протянул руки и накрыл ладонями подрагивающие пальцы Малфоя, прижал их к столу – навязчиво, жестко.   
В глазах Драко мелькнула натуральная паника, и он стал вырываться – молча. Все это было так дико, что Гарри чуть ослабил нажим и стал гладить пальцы Малфоя – осторожно, боясь спугнуть.   
  
─ Поттер-что-ты-делаешь? – скороговоркой выдавил Драко, а Гарри легкомысленно пожал плечами. Ему сейчас так нравились эти тонкие пальцы, так нравилось ощущать их всей ладонью, что он не думал и не анализировал, поступая, как истинный гриффиндорец. Он брал то, что хотелось.   
  
Малфой отдернул руки и спрятал их под стол.   
  
─ Ты тронулся, Потти? – спросил он зло, но паника никуда не делась.   
─ Да ладно тебе, Драко. Ну тронулся. Ну и что?   
─ Ты что, втрескался в меня?! – выплюнул Малфой и затрясся всем своим длинным тощим телом.   
Гарри задумался. Что за чушь? Конечно, нет! Если уж и говорить про «втрескался», то скорее в Мэтта – у них же вроде как отношения, да? Но Драко ждал ответа, и Гарри честно сказал:   
  
─ Не знаю, я об этом не думал.   
─ Что же ты за… за… ненавижу!   
  
Это было неожиданно, такого перехода Гарри не предусмотрел – впрочем, он ничего не предусмотрел. И уж конечно того, что Малфой уйдет, не забрав работы и не отдав новые задания.   
Гарри рванул за ним, на входе его грубо схватил за плечо охранник, но Гарри переклинило, и он твердил только:   
  
─ Я догоню и вернусь, честно, он забыл… мне надо… я догоню и вернусь, честно… я же без куртки… пустите!   
И его почему-то отпустили.   
  
Он вылетел, мгновенно ослепнув от снега и электрического света фонаря, но надо было вернуть Малфоя, он же должен… он обещал!   
Мысль о том, что Драко давно апппарировал, даже не пришла в голову, и Поттер побежал, спотыкаясь и скользя на только что выпавшем снегу.   
  
─ Поттер! Сука, да что же ты за кретин!   
Гарри буквально врезался в Малфоя и выдохнул в злые сжатые губы:   
─ Задания!   
  
И полез за пазуху за своими тетрадками.   
Драко молча достал из кармана три свитка, Гарри с облегчением схватил их, сминая, и вдруг дернулся к ледяным губам и поцеловал Драко – неловко, не по-настоящему, не как с Мэттом: просто ткнулся нелепо и тут же рванул обратно – охранники не будут ждать.   
  
  
***   
  
Драко пришел через неделю, хотя Гарри теперь молился, чтоб Малфой никогда больше не появился.   
В свете дурацкого прощального поцелуя вопрос Малфоя приобретал актуальность: уж не влюбился ли Гарри? Во врага. В слизеринца. В парня. Хотя последнее Гарри уже почти не беспокоило.   
  
Мэтт каким-то непостижимым образом почувствовал, что Гарри не хочет спускаться к посетителю. Подошел и, встав близко-близко, шепнул:   
  
─ Не ходи, давай лучше прогуляем физкультуру – в спальне никого не будет.   
Гарри захотелось так и сделать. Прижать к себе Монтега, чтобы он заставил забыть обо всем. Мэтт может. И хочет.   
  
Гарри тряхнул головой, поправил очки и сказал как можно теплее:   
─ Не могу, Мэттью, я должен.   
  
─ Малфой.   
─ Поттер.   
  
Обмен материалами и долгое молчание. Как ни странно – комфортное. Гарри был рад возможности не возвращаться в спальню, а Драко… Ну, по нему невозможно было ничего прочесть.   
А Гарри вдруг пришло в голову, что Драко имеет все основания его ненавидеть: из-за Гарри Люциус в Азкабане! То есть, конечно, из-за себя и Лорда, но…   
  
─ Ты любишь отца? Извини, что спрашиваю. Извини.   
Гарри сам не понял, почему это вылетело изо рта, задать такой вопрос Драко – это верх кретинизма!   
Малфой поднял удивленный взгляд, закрылся весь, скрестил руки, вцепился пальцами в предплечья, спрятался.   
  
─ Почему ты спрашиваешь, Поттер? Подозреваешь нас в бездушии?   
─ Нет, просто… Ну… Я не помню своего отца. Я был очень маленьким, когда его убил Волдеморт.   
  
Драко помолчал, на этот раз совсем уйдя в себя. А потом глухо сказал:   
─ Ты не имеешь права спрашивать о нем, Поттер! Ни ты, ни кто-либо другой – вы ни черта не знаете, только и умеете, что бросаться пустыми лозунгами и судить, не разбираясь! Вы, воины света – слепые! Тупые куклы, марионетки, которыми управляют с помощью идиотских речей о всеобщей благодати и победе добра. Нет никакого добра! И равенства нет и быть не может! И не смей, не смей…   
  
От злости у Гарри потемнело в глазах. Как он мог забыть, что перед ним все тот же скользкий гад, подстилка Волдеморта, трусливый змееныш! Как можно было хотеть общаться с ним нормально?!   
Гарри снял очки, чтоб Малфой увидел злость в его прищуренных глазах, и выпалил:   
  
─ А чем ты занимаешься в Хогвартсе, Малфой?   
  
О, как Малфой отреагировал! Краска совсем сошла с лица, и он стал похож на свою черно-белую фотографию: такой же двухцветный, такой же застывший.   
  
─ О чем ты, Потти? – шипит, не хуже гадюки.   
─ Ты знаешь, о чем я.   
─ Да пошел ты…   
  
Малфой вскочил, и Гарри тоже отшвырнул свой стул.   
  
─ Не смей! Не смей уходить! Я с тобой разговариваю, Малфой! Продажный, малодушный мерзавец! Подлец, гадина…   
  
Гарри влетел спиной в стену и увидел совершенно белое лицо Драко близко-близко. В глазах Малфоя не было ненависти, презрения, гнева – в них была такая мука, что Гарри потерял голову и снова сделал то, что получилось само. Дернулся навстречу с поцелуем, наплевав на то, что говорилось только что, забыв, что Драко может его заавадить, что они в шаге от охраны, что все это с данного момента невозможно будет игнорировать.   
Малфой ответил. Беззвучно, но так же сильно.   
Он сжал голову Гарри холодными руками, ладонями закрыл уши, и Гарри тут же оглох, совсем, он боялся открыть глаза, поэтому все, что ему оставалось – это чувствовать: рот Малфоя, его вкус – не яблочный, а скорее, цитрусовый, очень свежий, его жесткое тело и ужасно мягкие волосы под пальцами.   
Гарри ласкал затылок Драко, поглаживал шею, прижимался в ответ, толкался языком в жадный рот, втягивал легкий запах парфюма и очень мягкий, морской – самого Драко, ласкал губами губы, а в пустой голове билась паническая глупенькая мысль: почистил ли он утром зубы?!   
И тут Малфой застонал. Коротко, хрипло, очень тихо, и Гарри потерял себя. Он начал срывать с Драко пиджак, ломать ногти о пуговицы, извиваться, отбивая лопатки о стену, и Малфой отпрянул, вырвался и отступил сразу на несколько шагов.   
Схватил со спинки стула пальто. Выплюнул ругательство, не глядя на Гарри, и вышел так быстро, что Поттер успел только оттолкнуться от стены.   
  
И что это было?   
  
Мэтта он вечером проигнорировал, сделав вид, что рано вырубился. На следующий день он допоздна сидел за уроками и не замечал взглядов, которые кидал Монтег. Это было нечестно, но Гарри чувствовал необходимость подумать.   
Он снова лег рано, дождался, пока утихомирится спальня, и понял, что не может заснуть. Мысли толпились в гудящей голове, казалось, что череп увеличился в размерах.   
  
С момента самой первой встречи с Малфоем Гарри все было предельно ясно. Рон прав, и Малфои – враги, настоящие слизеринцы, темные маги, и с каждым годом эта уверенность росла и крепла. Драко сам старался изо всех сил – был таким мудаком, что даже восхищал.   
Но теперь все почему-то перевернулось.   
Он все тот же враг, только глаза у него ужасно грустные, и трясется весь, и еще… пальцы.   
Гарри представил, как тонкие беспокойные пальцы Драко накрывают его член, гладят, а потом обхватывают сильно.   
Гарри повел вниз руку, оттянул резинку пижамных штанов и проехался по лобку ладонью, чуть нажимая. Член ткнулся в пальцы, и Гарри зажмурился.   
Представил.   
Представил, что Малфой снимает свой строгий дорогой пиджак, расстегивает рубашку, обнажая впалую грудь…   
Гарри не знал, как это выглядит, но где-то вычитал словосочетание – ему казалось, что у Драко непременно окажется впалая грудь. И ребра – Гарри проведет по ним пальцами, поцелует, лизнет прозрачную кожу.   
Рука задвигалась быстрее, и Гарри вжался лицом в подушку, заглушая стон. Ему хотелось растрепать аккуратно уложенные светлые волосы, хотелось увидеть, как от удовольствия исказится лицо Малфоя, чтоб он снова издал этот короткий хриплый стон, поймать его губами, покатать по языку и проглотить, как наркотик, как кислоту… И окончательно одуреть от его близости, и заставить одуреть – его.   
  
Гарри, кончая, вздрогнул так, что скрипнула кровать, и сильнее сжал зубы – он впервые дрочил в собственной школьной постели. Но все же палочка под матрасом, и можно почиститься, он тихо, никто не узнает…   
Когда Гарри откинул одеяло и спустил ноги, ежась от соприкосновения ступней с холодным полом, он увидел Мэтта, сидящего на своей кровати. Он подтянул к груди колени и в упор смотрел на Гарри.   
  
─ Я думал, ты спишь… – одними губами произнес Гарри, а Монтег вытер глаза кулаком и накрылся с головой одеялом.   
  
Проклятье.


	7. Chapter 7

Мэтта обижать не хотелось. Более того – его хотелось, как и раньше.  
Но Малфой занимал все мысли, снился каждую ночь, сосал чупа-чупс, только теперь Гарри не пытался поскорее проснуться, а смотрел не отрываясь на липкие бледные губы, между которых мелькал красный леденец.  
  
А во вторник пропал Брендон.  
Он был на последнем уроке физики, но в спальню так и не пришел. Эттил, Мэтт, Рэй и Гарри напряженно смотрели на пустую застеленную кровать.  
  
Рэй обегал всю школу – Брендона нигде не было. Мэтт как бы между прочим поспрашивал у охранников, не видел ли кто-то из них Бренда, но никто не видел  
  
─ Надо сообщить преподавателям, – сказал Рэй, откусывая заусенец на большом пальце.  
─ Нет! – Гарри почему-то испугался. За Брендона. Сейчас казалось, что он обязательно найдется, но если сказать взрослым – то не избежать наказания всем.  
─ Если он не появится завтра, а мы не скажем – нас порвут на тряпки, – спокойно заметил Эттил.  
─ Подождите… Давайте подумаем! – настаивал Гарри. – Где его видели последний раз? И с кем? И…. И с кем он враждовал?  
  
В ответ на последний вопрос Мэттью зло усмехнулся и сказал:  
─ Проще было спросить, с кем он не враждовал.  
─ Но я не видел, чтоб его били! – удивился Гарри. Действительно, к здоровенному шотландцу почти не цеплялись.  
─ Конечно, не видел, он на чердак ходил в карты играть! – заметил Рэй, и Гарри понял, что до сих пор совсем ничего не знает о школе Святого Брутуса.  
─ Он играл в карты? На…  
─ На деньги, да! – рявкнул Мэтт, задрал голову и шумно выдохнул. А потом сообщил потолку:  
─ Нам всем мало не покажется, а уж Бренду… Блядь!  
─ Сколько он был должен и кому? – спросил Эттил, вскочил и стал двигать свою кровать.  
─ Помочь? – Рэй с любопытством наблюдал за соседом, но Эттил мотнул головой и опустился на корточки возле стены.  
─ Эй, Поттер, кинь ручку. Ну?!  
  
Профессор расковырял плашки в углу, запустил руку в образовавшееся отверстие и вытащил с глухим стуком небольшой короткоствольный револьвер.  
Гарри затошнило, мгновенно похолодели руки и ноги. Ребята окружили Эттила, который теперь проверял барабан.  
  
─ Ух! Бульдог! – шепнул восхищенно Рэй. – Как ты протащил его мимо охраны?  
─ Да, мне тоже интересно! – добавил Гарри, которому теперь казалось, что волшебного мира не существует. Вообще. Рона и Гермионы – нет, Дамблдора – нет, Водеморта тоже, никакая магическая война им не грозит, а грозит им… Невменяемый подросток с пушкой, в школе, полной детей.  
Хотя, конечно, какие, на хер, дети…  
  
─ Не ваше дело, но вообще я купил его у Ллойда.  
─ У Эндрю? – уточнил Мэтт, и Гарри переспросил:  
─ Это который… отчима…  
─ Зарезал, да, – невозмутимо кивнул Эттил и спрятал револьвер за пояс, прикрыв клетчатой рубашкой.  
─ Подождите… стойте.  
  
Взгляды ребят обратились к Гарри. Мэтт смотрел отчужденно, и это лишало последних сил. У него нет здесь союзников. Совсем.  
─ Эттил, что ты задумал? Какой план?  
─ Мы пойдем к Дэлсону.  
─ Это…  
─ Это тот, которому Брендон должен.  
─ Мы выясним, что случилось, Дик Дэлсон давно угрожал Брендону.  
─ Мэтт, можно мне поговорить с тобой? На минуточку. Пожалуйста.  
  
Монтег посмотрел на Гарри хмуро, потом перевел взгляд на Эттила, и тот кивнул. Гарри с Мэттью вышли в коридор.  
─ Мэтт… извини, что я… что мы… мы должны остановить их.  
─ Почему? – Монтег подпирал спиной стену и смотрел все так же тяжело.  
─ Это плохо кончится. Мы приставим пушку к голове этого Дика и спросим, где Брендон?  
─ Именно. А ты боишься, Поттер?  
─ Мэтт… не делай так. Мне просто надо было подумать.  
─ Ты бросил меня. Ты мог хотя бы поговорить. Неужели ты считаешь меня истеричкой?  
─ Нет, нет. Я не бросал тебя! Прости. Мне нужно было время. Мэтт, тут везде охрана, они засекут у Эттила револьвер, и его посадят в настоящую тюрьму, а если не так – то в любом случае кто-то может пострадать!  
  
Сейчас Гарри как никогда понимал Гермиону. Он сам не знал, почему так противится плану. Просто раз волшебный мир ему привиделся и если пистолет за ремнем Эттила – это реальность, то в любом случае – какая магия? Это то, перед чем магия пасует, сдается, ложится, задрав лапки. Это пуля, которая может прошить чей-то череп – насовсем.  
Это все сейчас – насовсем.  
Гарри смотрел в обиженные глаза Мэтта, и больше всего на свете сейчас хотел, чтоб здесь оказался Малфой с его холодным брезгливым взглядом, он смог бы остановить пацанов, Принц Слизерина.  
  
─ Ты не бросал меня? – Мэтт смотрел в другую сторону и цедил слова сквозь сжатые зубы, но Гарри видел, как у Монтега дрожат губы.  
Коридор был пуст, и Гарри быстро коснулся губами этих дрожащих губ:  
─ Все как раньше! Помоги остановить их.  
Мэтт кивнул, изо всех сил сдерживая улыбку, и пнул ногой дверь в спальню.  
  
─ Братва, давайте поищем его еще немного, а потом…  
  
Гарри зашел вслед за Мэттом и тут же понял, почему тот запнулся. У ребят теперь был совершенно другой настрой.  
─ Мы проучим их! – крикнул Рэй, и Гарри увидел, как сжимаются его кулаки. – Они больше никогда не посмеют поднять на меня руку.  
─ Мы не можем позволить им продолжать делать это.  
─ Вы сдурели? Профессор! Ты же… Черт! – Гарри отчаянно ударил кулаком по косяку, а потом сорвался с места:  
─ Мэтт, я поищу его! Ребята, дайте мне пятнадцать минут.  
─ Пять, – четко сказал Эттил, и у него был совершенно неживой голос.  
  
Гарри бежал по лестнице, а в голове не переставая крутилась картинка: охранники убивают Эттила. Затем Рэя. А затем Мэтта. У Мэттью очень красная кровь и распахнутые глаза, когда он лежит возле спален старшекурсников на старом паркете – паркете, в котором так просто сделать тайник.  
  
Они смотрели везде, они перерыли всю школу – где он может быть? Брендон, где?!  
У Гарри была только одна мысль, и она уже не казалось ему смешной. Он рванул к ряду металлических шкафчиков на первом этаже, где хранились верхняя одежда и обувь.  
Возле шкафчика Брендона было тихо, но Гарри все равно прилип к нему ухом и постучал громко:  
  
─ Бренд! Ты там?! Эй! Брендон, это я, Гарри, это Поттер, ты там?  
  
Гарри услышал гулкий стук и вдруг из шкафчика раздался крик:  
─ Вытащи меня отсюда!!!  
  
Через всю дверцу краской было написано: «Должник».  


	8. Chapter 8

─ Скажи Дамблдору… скажи… что все. Я здесь больше не останусь, понял, Малфой? Мне плевать, я уже встречался лицом к лицу с Волдемортом и выходил живым, справлюсь и сейчас. Я больше не собираюсь здесь торчать. Вы… они… хотят биться с ним без меня?  
─ Поттер…  
─ И не уговаривай меня! Все! Я тут больше не могу, я не должен вмешиваться и не должен колдовать…  
─ Да тише ты!  
─ … а мне плевать! Пусть знают! Пусть решат, что я свихнулся, пусть…  
─ Поттер, у тебя засос на шее.  
  
Гарри захлебнулся словами.  
Он медленно поднял руку и под насмешливым взглядом Драко коснулся шеи. Это Мэтт, когда кончал ночью, вцепился зубами. И ведь не сведешь – колдовать нельзя.  
Гарри поднял воротник рубашки и нахохлился, уткнувшись взглядом в стол.  
  
─ Попроси.  
─ Что?  
─ Ты же хочешь попросить – ну так давай.  
─ Да ничего я не хочу! О чем ты, Малфой?  
─ Ты знаешь. Сорок минут орал здесь, как хвосторога. Не можешь?  
─ Сведи мне синяк, – неслышно пробормотал Гарри, и Драко взмахнул палочкой, которую ловко вынул из рукава. Шею чуть пощипало, и все прошло.  
─ Забавно, Поттер. Школа закрытая, мужская…  
─ Пошел ты!  
─ Сочту за «спасибо». Давай свою домашку.  
─ Э… а… я не принес. Я не сделал. У нас тут… да какая домашка! Ты понял, что передать от меня директору, или на бумажке написать?!  
  
Гарри вцепился в волосы, разлохмачивая их больше обычного. Ярость клокотала и рвалась наружу, хотелось схватить Малфоя, благополучного Малфоя, который учится в Хогвартсе и может колдовать, оттаскать его за белые тонкие патлы, заставить отсосать, только глубже, чем Мэтту войти в горло, чтоб задохнулся, закашлялся…  
  
─ Поттер! Гарри, успокойся! Ты что! Контролируй же себя, твою…  
Гарри понял, что лампочки взрываются одна за другой: дверь распахнулась, и в комнату ворвался охранник.  
  
Он схватил Гарри за грудки, тряханул и завопил, дыша чесноком в лицо:  
─ Ты разбил лампы? Да я тебе сейчас, бандит малолетний, глаза на жопу натяну! Сейчас к директору пойдешь, твои родичи будут платить за порчу имущества!  
─ Пусти, козел!  
─ Ах, ты…  
─ _Обливиейт_!  
  
Охранник отступил, окинул мутным взглядом комнату и сказал Гарри:  
─ Двадцать минут, не больше!  
  
И ушел, чуть не промазав мимо дверного проема.  
─ Малфой…  
─ Что?  
─ Ты зачем это сделал?  
─ Что?  
─ Ну это. Память ему стер. Вообще, ты меня фактически спас.  
─ На здоровье! – саркастически выплюнул Драко и принялся поправлять манжеты.  
─ Почему?  
  
Драко вздохнул обреченно и сказал, отводя глаза:  
─ Не выношу такого. Противно.  
─ Ага. А твой Господин и его Упиванты обычно не так себя ведут?  
─ Поттер, ну хватит! – истерично крикнул Малфой и, вскочив со стула, схватил пальто, запутался в рукавах, выругался…  
  
Гарри рванул к нему, обнял, прижался лбом к ледяному лбу, надавливая Драко на затылок, и шепнул в его рот:  
  
─ Прости. Спасибо. Не буду о нем больше.  
И совсем неожиданно вырвалось с хрипотцой:  
─ Я ждал тебя.  
  
На этот раз Драко поцеловал его сам. Пальто рухнуло на пол бесформенной кучей, а Малфой обнимал Гарри так крепко, что перехватывало дух.  
Гарри шарил по длинной спине, проводил по торчащим лопаткам, словно у Малфоя были крылья и кто-то их отрезал – так что остались отрубленные стволы. Идиотичность и пафос таких образов раздражали, и Гарри никак не мог отдаться поцелую. Охранники за тонкой дверью, Мэтт, Брендон, пушка в спальне…  
  
Он смутно хотел чего-то, что Драко не сможет ему дать, чего-то, что отняли, вырвали из рук, подарили, а потом забрали назад.  
Безопасности.  
Гарри последний раз вжался в резкое угловатое тело и отпрянул, продолжая сжимать в горсти светлые волосы.  
  
─ Тебе пора.  
─ К-куда?  
  
Малфой поплыл совершенно – глаза мутные, на щеках слабый румянец. Впрочем, он же Малфой – чего еще ждать? Он моментально пришел в себя.  
  
─ Отпусти, – прищурился, попросил тихо. И Гарри разжал пальцы. – То есть заданий не будет?  
А голос еще хриплый.  
Сейчас, как маленькому, спрятать лицо на груди другого человека, всхлипнуть и сказать в плечо: «Забери меня отсюда…»  
  
─ Не будет. Пока, Малфой.  
  
Гарри аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь, кивнул уставившемуся в телик охраннику и ушел на ужин. Сегодня должны были давать вареные овощи, которые Гарри ненавидел. 


	9. Chapter 9

Гарри нужно было остаться одному. Очень нужно. Мэтт, обрадованный тем, что его не бросили, все время крутился рядом, Брендон теперь никуда не ходил и все свободное время сидел в спальне, думать в сортире не получалось – все еще слышен был в ушах скулеж Монтега и крики: «Оближи это!». В столовой стоял такой шум, что Гарри не слышал, как его ложка звякает о тарелку.   
  
Ночью он собирался все разложить по полочкам, но вырубался тут же, если Мэтт не приходил к нему или он сам не приходил к Мэтту – слишком нравились разрядка, поцелуи улыбчивого верного пацана-магла.   
  
Хотелось большего, хотелось попробовать настоящий секс, но вместо Мэтта в этих фантазиях всегда фигурировал Малфой.   
Когда он пришел через неделю после последнего посещения, Гарри всмотрелся в измученное лицо и попросил:   
  
─ Ты можешь просто посидеть и помолчать? Мне надо подумать, а я не могу… там.   
─ Хорошо.   
  
Малфой без лишних вопросов встал и уставился в окно. Гарри вперился в его спину, скользнул взглядом по длинным ногам, по заднице, которую закрывали полы темного пиджака, и понял, что при Малфое думать не может в принципе.   
  
И после этой очевидной мысли размышлять стало не о чем.   
─ Я хочу тебя.   
  
Плечи вздрогнули, и Гарри увидел в отражении, как Драко закрыл глаза.   
─ Это просто… – глухо сказал он, не поворачиваясь, – потому что я прихожу сюда. Как свет…   
─ Ты не слишком много о себе возомнил, свет?   
  
Гарри подошел к Малфою, боясь прикоснуться.   
─ Но ведь это правда, Поттер. У тебя здесь сплошное дерьмо, я – твоя связь с гр… с Грейнджер, с Уизли, с твоим Орденом. Ты сам говорил, что скоро начнешь считать меня приличным человеком. И просто…   
─ Ты слишком много думаешь, Малфой. А я вот не могу думать.   
  
Гарри обхватил Малфоя за плечи и развернул к себе. На скулах Драко не было ни кровинки, глаза на посеревшем лице казались больше. Он сжал губы в тонкую линию, а потом сказал:   
─ Ты спрашивал, чем я занимаюсь. Ты хотел знать, что я делаю в Хоге.   
─ А теперь не хочу. Я запутался, Малфой. Я совсем ничего не соображаю. Я хочу помочь тебе, но ничего не могу. Могу только хотеть.   
─ Поттер, не надо.   
─ Не надо что?   
  
Гарри видел сейчас лицо Драко так близко, что оно расплывалось, и было неприятно смотреть в очках в упор на человека, поэтому Гарри сорвал очки и положил их на подоконник.   
─ Не надо так говорить, словно мы можем… говорить.   
─ Мы можем. Ты больше не смеешься надо мной. Не подкалываешь. Не унижаешь.   
─ Мне надоело! – Драко попытался отступить, но Гарри сделал шаг за ним.   
─ Не верю. Что-то изменилось?   
─ Нет! Я тебя ненавижу!   
─ Даже когда я делаю так? – Гарри прикоснулся к ноге Малфоя, прижал ладонь к шерстяной ткани и повел руку вверх, к паху.   
  
Показалось, или в глазах Малфоя блеснули слезы?   
Гарри испугался и отдернул руку в миллиметре от промежности Драко.   
  
─ Ты что?   
Драко не ответил. Гипнотизируя светлым взглядом, он крепко обхватил запястье Гарри и вернул его ладонь на то место, где она остановилась.   
Как на американских горках. Вверх-вниз, с бешеной скоростью.   
Гарри убрал руку и коснулся пальцем тонких губ. Драко приоткрыл рот, продолжая смотреть Гарри в глаза. Зрительный контакт был неприятен, Гарри не выдерживал его, и поэтому перевел взгляд на губы, которые трогал подушечкой пальца. Палец был испачкан чернилами, наверное, надо было помыть руки, прежде чем касаться чужого рта, но кто же знал, что Гарри так нестерпимо захочется оттянуть расслабившуюся нижнюю губу, коснуться кромки белых зубов, нырнуть за щеку и потрогать верхнюю губу сразу тремя пальцами.   
Гарри не контролировал себя – он делал то, что хотел, пока разрешают, пока Малфой опять не ушел. Он вспоминал сны про этот рот и наслаждался сухой кожей под пальцами. Но тут Драко коснулся влажным кончиком языка пальцев Гарри. Коснулся – и сразу закрыл рот. И сглотнул.   
Гарри зажмурился и застонал громко. Ему показалось, что вот сейчас они кончит прямо в штаны, от простого прикосновения языка к подушечке пальца.   
  
─ Мне пора, Поттер.   
Гарри распахнул глаза и непонимающе уставился на Драко.   
Малфой неловко одернул пиджак, а потом тронул ладонью щеку Гарри и чуть наклонился, заглядывая в глаза… виновато.   
  
─ Я завтра приду, хорошо? Поттер, ладно?   
  
Гарри только кивнул, пытаясь хоть как-то справиться с бешеным возбуждением. Было тяжело, казалось, что он не сможет идти, ничего на хрен не сможет, если немедленно не кончит. Иначе взорвутся яйца. Иначе сдохнут мозги.   
  
─ Гарри…– шепнул Драко, и Гарри кивнул.   
─ Я доделаю работу до завтра, – не своим голосом пообещал он. Малфой приходит за домашкой. Малфой приходит за домашкой. Малфой…   
─ Да плевать на эту работу! – вдруг рявкнул Драко, рванул за своим пальто, висящим на спинке стула, и вышел за дверь. Какая привычная картина – Малфой выходит за дверь, Малфой уходит…   
  
Да что же это!!!   
Гарри сжал яйца сквозь брюки, и неловко направился в спальню.   
  
─ Мэтт! Можно тебя?   
Монтег вышел из комнаты, и Гарри прорычал в его озадаченное лицо:   
─ В душевую. Сейчас!   
  
Это был экшн – трахаться в то время, как вся школа ужинает. Когда их в любой момент могут застукать.   
─ Гарри… Гарри…   
  
Мэтт шептал, выгибался и дрочил себе, уткнувшись лбом в кафельную стену, пока Гарри вжимался в его задницу членом. Нет, никакого проникновения, – он просто терся между разведенными половинками и кусал любовника за плечо, оставляя отметины зубов.   
Гарри кончил раньше, моментально себя возненавидел, развернул к себе Мэтта и бухнулся на колени, взял в рот, извиняясь, чуть царапая и сжимая яички, работая языком.   
Стыдно.   
  
Горьковато-соленое брызнуло в горло, и Гарри проглотил послушно, продолжая гладить Мэтта: ноги, пах, задница, бока…   
  
─ Что это было, Поттер?   
Мэтт улыбался довольно, без конца облизывал губы, и Гарри поцеловал его, ощущая разницу.   
Отзывчивый. Милый. Весь твой. Не Малфой.   
  
─ Тебе не понравилось?   
─ Дико понравилось! – обвил руками шею, смотрит близко-близко. – Просто ты рисковый, Поттер.   
─ Ага, – кивнул Гарри и осторожно освободился из объятий. Стыдно.   
─ Хочешь, я тебе дам?   
─ Что?   
─ Ну… нормально чтоб.   
─ Нет, – Гарри слишком резко выпалил это и отшатнулся. В глазах Монтега мелькнул страх. – В смысле… просто неожиданно… Короче, я струсил. Я… да, как-нибудь… спасибо…   
─ Да ладно, Поттер. Я понимаю.   
  
Мэттью оделся, выглянул воровато за дверь и, подмигнув Гарри, выскользнул в коридор. Гарри выкрутил кран горячей воды на полную и долго стоял под ошпаривающими струями.   
  
Он ждал Малфоя так, как никогда. Поминутно смотрел на часы, спускался вниз, даже спросил у охраны, не было ли посетителей, но Драко не пришел. И на следующий день тоже. И через день.   
Он появился примерно через неделю, когда Гарри перестал ждать, устал ненавидеть и бояться, оцепенел от депрессии. Уже ничего не хотелось.   
  
Ни Мэтта, ни Малфоя. Ни в Хогвартс.   
  
Гарри выдохся. Кажется, он надорвался.   
  
─ Привет! – сказал Малфой.   
Гарри ничего не ответил. Он выгрузил на стол все скопившееся задания и уставился равнодушно в окно.   
  
─ А. Вот так вот, – прокомментировал Драко, убрал все торопливо в карман и пошел к двери. Гарри даже не обернулся. Малфой застыл у выхода, выжидающе глядя на Поттера.   
Неважно. Это все уже перебор – вся эта страсть дурацкая, все разговоры. Приходы-уходы, рутина. Надо думать о войне. Надо просто выжить здесь, а дальше… Ничего еще не кончилось.   
  
─ Поттер, я не мог прийти. Меня не отпустили. Снейп…   
  
Гарри перевел взгляд на напряженную фигуру и кивнул понимающе.   
  
─ Поттер!   
─ Да я понял, ага. Ты и не обязан.   
  
Малфой вернулся, сел на стул и закрыл лицо руками. Потом уперся локтями в стол, сцепил пальцы в замок и попытался поймать взгляд Поттера. Но Гарри это было не нужно, и он снова смотрел в забранное решеткой окно.   
  
─ Я думал… Ты сказал…   
  
Такого Малфоя Гарри еще не видел. Драко не мог подобрать слова, эмоции хлестали через край, он краснел, бледнел, кусал губы, дрожал весь мелко и вдруг…   
  
─ Как же я тебя ненавижу! – Малфой разрыдался.   
  
Гарри застыл, глядя, как трясутся плечи, обтянутые черной тканью пальто, как светловолосая голова упирается в согнутые локти, как съеживается вся фигура школьного врага, который стал курьером, который стал…   
  
Да блин! Ну светом в окошке, ну… да!   
  
Гарри протянул руку и стал гладить Малфоя по голове, перебирать волосы, приговаривая:   
  
─ Ну че ты? Ну… Малфой… Драко, ну че ты? Ну не надо… Не надо, ну ты зачем?   
  
Ничего не помогало. Беззвучная истерика не заканчивалась, и Гарри обошел стол, посмотрел сверху вниз на плачущего Драко и опустился на корточки перед ним.   
Похлопал по острому колену, а потом, разозлившись, выпрямился, обхватил Малфоя за предплечья и тряханул.   
  
─ А ну хватит!   
  
И Драко поднял голову. Гарри поплохело от жестокого отчаяния в покрасневших глазах, и он, не очень понимая, что делает, вжал лицо Малфоя в свой живот. Драко обнял его обхватил за талию и сам прижался теснее, всхлипнул и задышал ровнее, успокаиваясь. А Гарри все гладил его и гладил, не понимая, что происходит, не веря ни ему, ни себе, не думая уже совсем ни о чем, плавясь от жарких выдохов в живот.   
  
─ Я достал разрешение, – сообщил Драко, чуть отстранившись, и сунул Гарри бумагу, а сам полез в карман за платком.   
  
Гарри отпускали из школы на шесть часов под ответственность его кузена. 


	10. Chapter 10

Гарри смотрел в окно и пытался понять, куда их аппарировал Малфой.   
Палочка осталось под матрасом в школе. И как-то сразу вспомнилось, что Малфой – сын упиванта. Что он служит Волдеморту. Что все это зашло не туда.   
Это не свидание. Сейчас сюда ворвется Темный Лорд и…   
  
─ Поттер?   
─ Где мы?   
  
Гарри даже страшно было повернуться и оглядеть комнату.   
─ Окраина магловского Лондона, я сразу в номер гостиницы аппарировал.   
─ А я не умею аппарировать.   
─ Ну… научишься.   
─ И трансфигурировать разучился, крысу в подстаканник не превращу.   
─ Просто надо будет потренироваться.   
  
Гарри развернулся на растерянный смущенный голос. Малфой сидел на краешке большой двуспальной кровати и пытался пригладить волосы. На Гарри он не смотрел.   
Гарри дернул на себя фрамугу и перегнулся через подоконник. Высоко. Этаж восьмой.   
  
Если что – можно будет просто прыгнуть. Лучше смерть, чем…   
Прав был Дамблдор! У Гарри впереди бой. Серьезная битва. «Ни один из них не может жить, пока жив другой». Нельзя так глупо попасть в лапы Темному Лорду.   
  
Надо отсюда выбираться.   
─ Когда они появятся, Малфой?   
─ Кто? О, дерьмо! Поттер, ты решил, что я… Что я тебя выкрал, что ли?   
  
Гарри сделал еле заметный шаг, приближаясь к Малфою. Палочка у него в рукаве, значит, если прижать руку… Ага, вот край кровати как раз подойдет.   
Гарри прыгнул на Малфоя, завалил его, ударил кулаком в живот, как Рэй показывал, и стиснул запястье. Кончик палочки показался из рукава, и Гарри со всей дури приложил руку Малфоя о край кровати. Выхватил палочку, вскочил на ноги и нацелил ее в горло врагу.   
  
─ Если сюда придут твои дружки…   
  
Малфой кашлял на кровати, держась за живот. Он поднял на Гарри налитые злобой глаза, и сипло выплюнул:   
  
─ Валяй! Авадь! Твой любимый директор спасибо тебе скажет! Ты параноик… ты опять ничего не понял… Сука, Поттер!   
  
Драко с воем кинулся на Гарри, но, наверное, школа Брутуса чему-то научила – Гарри отклонился, в один шаг оказался у Малфоя за спиной, треснул его о стену и вдавил кончик палочки в затылок слизеринца. Скользкого, мерзкого слизеринца. Теперь, если сюда ворвутся прихвостни Волдеморта, можно будет поторговаться!   
  
Только…   
  
Малфой стоял, почти как Мэттью недавно, он так же тяжело дышал, и Гарри вспомнил: «Хочешь, я тебе дам?»   
  
Мучительный стояк мешал, мутил голову, заставлял думать не о том, а Малфой теперь покорно вжимался носом в стену и молчал.   
Гарри сделал три глубоких вдоха и наклонился к самой мочке малфоевского уха:   
─ Что я там не понял?   
─ Знаешь, вот теперь совсем не хочется разговаривать.   
  
Хотелось укусить его за шею, пометить, разложить на кровати – и оттрахать. По-взрослому. По-настоящему. Ведь Гарри ему верил, его жалел, а он! Предатель!   
Хотя…   
  
Они уже здесь десять минут, а никто не пришел. Но, может, еще придут?   
Гарри опустил палочку и без сил уселся на кровать.   
  
Вряд ли Драко потащил бы его в гостиницу, где потом ждать еще непонятно сколько. Не складывается.   
Малфой зашелся в кашле, успокоился и сел рядом.   
  
─ Палочку отдашь? А, ну тебя. Нет, не возьму. Ты правда подумал, что это такой план?   
  
Гарри кивнул. Было стыдно и все еще страшно. И ломило пах от желания. Гарри поерзал, пытаясь расположиться поудобнее – шов на джинсах до боли давил на член.   
  
─ Поттер…   
─ Что?   
─ Ты еще хо… хочешь?   
  
Гарри в упор посмотрел в его лицо. Скользнул взглядом по белесым бровям, слипшимся ресницам, полопавшимся капиллярам, по запекшимся губам в мелких трещинках. Увидел привычно плещущуюся на дне зрачков панику.   
  
Драко поднял руку и потянулся к лицу Гарри. Снял очки. И сказал:   
─ Такие зеленые.   
  
Гарри не понял, просто поверил. Сразу.   
─ Очень хочу.   
  
Сегодня у Драко был вкус не цитрусовых и не яблок, Гарри вообще не чувствовал никакого вкуса – он зализывал трещинки на таких желанных губах, раздевал Драко торопливо и ловил ртом каждый стон.   
  
Молния на джинсах заедала, с ней лучше справлялся Мэттью, чем сам Гарри. Мэтт! Гарри же не сказал ему, что уехал на день…   
  
Мысль о Мэттью обожгла стыдом и испарилась в момент, когда Драко потянул вниз рубашку Гарри, приник к обнаженной коже губами. 


	11. Chapter 11

Драко хочется закрыть глаза, чтоб не отвлекаться и только чувствовать Поттера: его руки, мечущиеся по всему телу, жаркие губы, теплое дыхание, жадность прикосновений.   
Но приходится слушать: шорох снимаемых брюк, звяканье собственной пряжки ремня, веселый стук запонок, падающих на пол, звон его дыхания и тихие стоны.   
Драко не может заставить себя зажмуриться и видит, как краснеют кончики ушей Гарри, как зеленющий взгляд жадно охватывает всего Драко, цепляется за губы, ползет по шее, замирает во впадинке у горла, а потом смуглые неутомимые руки рвут в стороны отвороты рубашки.   
Всего этого слишком много для одного Драко, и он предпочел бы закрыть глаза. Только он не может.   
  
Чертов Поттер. Столько лет, столько!   
Чертов Поттер…   
  
─ Скажи, если не хочешь! – говорит Гарри и смотрит обеспокоенно, но его руки продолжают задирать рубашку, тащить вниз трусы, не останавливаясь трогают-лапают-гладят-щупают-хватают-цепляются-сжимают.   
─ Хочу! – Кажется, звука не получилось, но Поттер все понимает и толкает Драко в грудь, валит на кровать, рушится рядом, продолжая.   
  
Драко не думал, что это будет так. Так… хм… неистово. Он не думал, что Поттер так этого хочет, что он…   
─ У тебя кто-то есть? В этом… учреждении? – Драко в силах назвать это школой.   
─ Вот ты во всем Малфой! – Гарри улыбается, но как-то неуверенно и виновато. Да что там. Засос кто тебе сводил? То-то. Никто не претендует…   
─ Нашел время! – бурчит Поттер и сползает с кровати, чтоб дернуть за штанины вниз брюки Драко и зашвырнуть их на стул. Вандал. Так хорошо… Гарри набрасывается с поцелуями, и в топку штаны.   
─ Есть! – кивает, на секунду отрываясь от соска, и Драко выгибается, тянется за его губами, без них сразу становится холодно и очень страшно. – Мэттью. Он хороший.   
─ Магл? – Драко не может не уточнить. Ну а нафига ему имя? Имя царапает и бесит. Вот ведь…   
─ Нет, блин, еще один сосланный волшебник! – раздражается Поттер, отстраняется и пересчитывает взглядом ребра Драко. Неуютно.   
─ Что?   
─ Ты совсем прозрачный, Малфой. – Гарри наклоняется, и греет снова собой, и шепчет в ухо горячо: «Тяжелый год?»   
  
Драко замирает, пытаясь понять, о чем они сейчас разговаривают, но Поттер, кажется, не ждет ответа, он вылизывает-целует шею, и Драко вдруг понимает, что готов.   
  
─ У меня тоже тяжелый, Малфой… – Открыл Америку, молодец… Но Драко ведется на это глупое очевидное признание. Он обнимает Гарри руками и ногами, он больше не думает ни о чем, он прижимается пахом к дурацким хлопковым трусам, бьется членом в жилистое тело, чувствуя, что все.   
─ Ой, стой-стой-стой… – Гарри заводит руку за спину и цепляет большим пальцем резинку трусов, стягивая их. Драко ощущает членом чужой член и кончает, вцепившись пальцами в ягодицы Гарри, не давая ему отстраниться.   
  
Последняя капля спермы все меняет. Драко стыдно до судорог, Гарри стонет и елозит по нему, Поттер не кончил, и его твердый член проезжается по ноге, по животу, обжигая кожу.   
  
─ Поттер, дай… давай я…   
  
Мерлин, как стыдно…   
Драко стискивает в кулаке темный член с бордовой гладкой головкой, и замирает. Он понимает, что делать дальше, но никак не может себя заставить.   
─ Ну! – вопит Поттер, дергаясь, – Ну! Ну подрочи мне, ну пожа-а-а-а…   
  
Драко двигает кулаком, задыхаясь от тяжести тела Поттера, от его пряного возбуждающего запаха, от стыда и невозможного счастья: Поттер стонет его имя, и жгучая сперма пачкает кулак и живот, и капли долетают до груди, а Гарри слизывает их шершавым языком, влажно касаясь сосков.   
  
Это… Это…   
  
─ А у тебя никого не было?   
  
Кто тут, блин, нашел время?!   
  
─ Отвали, Поттер…   
  
Драко перекатывается, забирается под одеяло и сжимается в комок.   
Стыдно.   
  
─ Ну что ты? Это же нормально! Я до Брутуса тоже… а так… Малфой, да я даже по-настоящему никогда не трахался! Перестань париться. М-м-м… постельное белье пахнет.   
─ Чем? – Драко мгновенно напрягается, но видит счастливую рожу Поттера и успокаивается. Свежестью оно пахнет и дорогим отелем. Но смеяться над Гарри не хочется. Наоборот.   
─ Я не знаю, это порошок? Мыло? И какая-то трава.   
─ Лаванда?   
─ Да! Тетя Петунья всегда свое постельное белье и белье Дадли перекладывала такими мешочками…   
─ Что значит – свое?   
─ Ну, мое-то нет.   
  
Поттер улыбается и нюхает подушку. Придурок. А потом тянется к Драко и вдыхает его запах. Драко нервничает – он вспотел и весь в сперме…   
  
─ Блин, какой ты… как от тебя пахнет! У меня срывает чердак тут же, Малфой!   
  
Драко прижимается к губам Поттера и старается только, чтоб поцелуй не выглядел благодарностью.   
Драко боится вопросов, боится, что Гарри начнет рассказывать о своем любовнике и о школе, боится разговора о войне – но ведь они не могут молчать до вечера?   
Поттер трется щекой о плечо Драко, потом целует и смотрит снизу вверх, моргая часто.   
  
─ Не было у меня никого. Не до того. Панси хотела, и мы вроде собирались, но как-то…   
─ …не сложилось? – подсказывает Поттер, и он же явно стебется! Но тон понимающий, и взгляд серьезный.   
  
Драко не отвечает и не продолжает. Он разглядывает Поттера: царапину на виске, желтоватую окантовку вокруг глаза – заживающий фингал, запекшуюся ссадину возле уголка губы, пресловутый красноватый шрам на лбу, густые темные ресницы, чуть загибающиеся вверх, ровный нос, резкие скулы. Смуглый, чернявый.   
И что в нем такого?… Драко перестает бороться с собой и лижет ссадину, целует переносицу Поттера, лоб – под губами шрам совсем не чувствуется. И млеет, когда Гарри прикрывает веки и начинает тяжело дышать.   
  
─ Мне нравятся пальцы… – шепчет почти неслышно.   
─ Что? – Драко наклоняется вплотную и не успевает испугаться, когда Поттер повторяет:   
─ Мне так нравятся твои пальцы. Я представлял, что ты мне дрочишь.   
  
Дьявол! Драко и нехорошо от степени откровенности Поттера, и хорошо так, что сладко ноет в груди.   
Сейчас Поттер лежит неподвижно, словно давая Драко фору. Ну, или возможность сделать то, что хочется.   
И Драко делает. Очерчивает подушечкой пальца плечо, потом ведет линию к левому соску, обводит ареолу, движется к правому, затем широкой ладонью касается живота и целует чуть ниже пупка, с гордостью чувствуя, как колотит Поттера, как ходит ходуном грудная клетка.   
Волосы в паху жесткие и темные, Драко трогает их, вздрагивая, мошонка такая тяжелая, а член… Драко завороженно смотрит, как он наливается, поднимается, как твердеют под пальцами яйца, и слушает мычание Поттера при каждом выдохе.   
Драко видит, как возле щелочки скапливается прозрачная капля. Поттер мнет простынь, он запрокинул голову, и глаза зажмурены. Наверное, поэтому Драко разрешает себе.   
Он лижет горячую головку, обмирая от горечи на языке, а Поттер хрипит вдруг:   
  
─ Я не… Слишком. Слишком…   
─ Гарри, я…   
─ Слишком мед-лен-но! – Гарри толкается бедрами вверх, он словно трахает воздух, и это все.   
  
Страшно хочется коснуться себя, хоть немного облегчить огненный жар внизу, и Драко опускает руку, но потом решается. Он приоткрывает рот и насаживается им на Гарри.   
Член Поттера скользит по языку глубже, и Драко отстраняется, а Гарри лепечет:   
  
─ Извини, не удержался, только продолжай, я не буду… возьми!   
  
Это заводит немыслимо – то, какая власть сейчас в руках Драко. В руках, языке, во рту – если уж быть точным.   
Ничего больше нет, кроме мятущегося тела, стонов и всхлипов, кроме мольбы Поттера: «глубже!», «сильнее!», «еще!».   
  
Это нравится, это так нравится, что Драко забывает о себе.   
Пока Поттер не говорит: «Возьми меня!»   
Не говорит: «Трахни!»   
Не говорит: «Надо растянуть…»   
  
Драко рвется к его лицу, проезжается членом по ноге, по паху и животу Поттера, хватает его за волосы и заставляет смотреть в глаза.   
  
─ Что?   
─ Ты слышал.   
─ Что?   
─ Ну же!   
─ Почему?   
─ Хочу!   
─ Поттер…   
─ Трахни меня и не жди, что я передумаю! Я могу, а ты… Ты должен!   
  
Драко вяло думает, при чем же здесь долг, но Поттер хватает его палочку.   
В мгновение ока: страх, предвкушение и снова страх.   
  
─ Короче, – говорит Поттер и кидает палочку на матрас, – я не знаю, как наколдовать смазку. Я, блин, сквибом тут стал с этим суперпроектом «Давайте-спрячем-Поттера»! Я даже не помню, как делать «Акцио!» Как поднимать в воздух предметы! У меня ничего нет, только ты, Малфой, только ты, ты, ты! Почему же ты!   
  
Это истерика, теперь – у него.   
  
─ Гарри…   
─ Да! Гарри, блин! Поттер, блин! Меня растили, как оружие, а потом спрятали, чтоб я сгнил!   
  
Это какой-то кошмар. Драко не умеет успокаивать сбрендивших гриффиндорцев, тем более… Он имеет полное право на это отчаянье.   
  
─ Поттер, иди сюда. Все будет хорошо. Я все сделаю, ну же! Ты мне расскажешь как, и я сделаю. Ну не надо, пожалуйста! Там, в ванной – бальзам для волос, подойдет?   
Гарри не слышит, он сжимает зубы и невидяще смотрит в потолок, возбуждение схлынуло – у него. У Драко все так же болезненно стоит.   
  
Он несется в ванную и притаскивает одноразовый пакетик, который пахнет клубникой даже нераспечатанный. Поттер уже успокоился – сидит, прислонившись к витой спинке кровати, и смотрит на свои коленки.   
  
─ Эй!   
─ Все нормально, извини. Мне ж даже побиться головой было нельзя – никто бы не понял, вызвали бы психиатров.   
─ Кто это?   
─ Неважно. Типа ваших колдомедиков из Мунго. Наших, в смысле.   
  
Драко садится на кровать возле Поттера и понятия не имеет, что делать дальше.   
Гарри вдруг улыбается и кидается целоваться – отчаянно, бешено, пылко.   
Он сам вырывает у Драко из рук упаковку. Надрывает ее зубами, выдавливает на пальцы немного белесой, как сперма, субстанции, а потом…   
Драко зажмуривается, просто чтоб не кончить от картинки: Поттер трахает себя пальцами, растягивает, сгибает фаланги и морщится.   
Больно?   
Драко ложится на живот, и спрашивает, не отводя глаз от влажных блестящих пальцев, которые таранят анус Поттера:   
  
─ Слышь, оружие… Тебе так не терпится сработать? Ты успеешь. Они тебя еще будут использовать. Еще нихера не кончилось, Поттер!   
  
И Драко берет в рот полувставший член, который увеличивается у него за щекой, и это чудесно, очень здорово – так здорово, что Драко вжимается бедрами в прохладную простыню.   
Пакетик с вытекающим бальзамом Гарри бросил рядом на подушку, и Драко на ощупь тянется за ним. Вся рука мгновенно оказывается в скользком, и когда наконец удается заменить пальцы Поттера своими, Драко начинает трахать матрас – это слишком.   
Он не успевает просечь момент, когда Поттер принимается подмахивать, дергаться задницей навстречу пальцам и хрипло постанывать.   
  
─ Ты как? – Драко пугается собственного чужого голоса, но тут же забывает обо всем, потому что видит удивленно распахнутые глаза Поттера и слышит:   
─ Так хорошо-о-о-о…   
  
Это унизительно, но Драко ждет команды. Он страшно хочет кончить, из живота наружу рвется что-то злое и животное, но страх забивает возбуждение.   
Поттер опускает руку и начинает мастурбировать резко и быстро, а Драко готов умолять его остановиться, потому что он же ничего сейчас не сможет!   
Встать на холодный пол босиком, подтянуть Поттера за бедра на край кровати, ткнуться головкой в пульсирующее отверстие – это все настоящее? Это секс? С Поттером?   
С чертовым Поттером!   
  
─ Больно, ай! – шипит Гарри и сжимается весь – но этого нельзя делать, потому что у Драко из-за тесноты и так перед глазами красные мухи.   
Он может только бешеным усилием воли заставить себя замереть. И спросить тупо, не слыша себя:   
  
─ Что мне делать?   
─ Не знаю… уй… стой так. Стой и все.   
─ Поттер…   
─ Что?   
─ Не могу!   
─ Сейчас. Сейчас, потерпи…   
  
Это же Драко должен ему говорить, разве нет? О том, что боль пройдет, все будет хорошо…   
─ Все будет хорошо, Малфой… Уже лучше.   
  
Драко пытается придумать, что же сделать приятного. Он гладит согнутые колени любовника, бедра, чуть нагибается и касается пальцем соска, добиваясь от Гарри горлового какого-то звука, а потом протягивает вторую руку и оба соска выкручивает.   
Поттер без остановки покусывает нижнюю губу, мелко-мелко проходится по ней зубами, и Драко боится, что Гарри прорвет нежную кожу. Мерзкий клубничный запах бальзама, смешанный с запахом их пота, забивается в нос, и Драко наклоняется к губам Поттера.   
Ох.   
Как только язык Гарри толкается в рот, накатывает с новой силой, и Драко с ужасом понимает, что скулит жалобно:   
  
─ Ну можно? Уже можно?   
  
И Поттер сам дергается вперед, принимая в себя Драко целиком.   
Дальше – ни мыслей, ни опасений. Гарри держит себя под коленками, а Драко сжимает ладонью его член – и трахает податливое тело мелкими резкими толчками, не понимая речитатива:   
  
─ Не так-выше-черт-блин-да-еще-о-да-о-да-да-да-еще…   
  
Когда в ушах перестает звенеть громкое «А-а-а-а!», до Драко доходит, что это кричал он сам. Поттер одновременно пытается вбиваться в расслабленный кулак Драко и елозить на его члене. Он выталкивает сквозь зубы ужасные грязные магловские ругательства, и Драко очень не хочется, чтобы хоть одно относилось к нему.   
  
Он сжимает кулак и, словно зачарованный, смотрит на белесые нити спермы, пачкающие смуглый живот.   
Драко ловит ртом каплю и глотает, не чувствуя вкуса, только консистенцию – вязкая.   
Он наклоняется к влажному рту и целуется с Гарри, постепенно опускаясь на него всем телом – ноги отказывают. 


	12. Chapter 12

Это не расчет, не взятое на себя обязательство, не помощь более опытного – Гарри на самом деле захотелось лечь под Малфоя. Раздвинуть ноги. Дать ему. Впустить его, с бешеной радостью наблюдая, как падает планка знаменитого малфоевского нарциссизма и снобизма.   
Впрочем, всего вышеперечисленного у Драко не наблюдалось с осени. А сейчас у него алеют щеки и разгладилась складка между бровей. Даже, кажется, намеки на морщинки возле рта – и те пропали.   
Волосы теперь не были зализаны назад, а падали, лохматые, на лоб, почти скрывая глаза. Гарри протянул руку и отвел за ухо светлую прядку, улыбаясь в ответ на смущенную улыбку.   
  
─ Как ты, Поттер?   
─ Терпимо. Зад саднит. – Гарри махнул рукой, показывая, что ничего страшного. Анус и правда пощипывало, и внутри тоже было какое-то неприятное ощущение, но не надо об этом Малфою.   
─ Хочешь, я залечу?   
  
Драко свесился с кровати, чтоб найти палочку, и Гарри вдоволь облапал глазами его бледное исхудалое тело.   
─ Не надо. Ляг.   
  
Драко послушно лег на живот, подчиняясь толкающей настойчивой руке Гарри. Вот теперь можно придавить его своим весом и потрогать всего: лопатки, впадинки под ними, ложбинку позвоночника, изгиб поясницы, округлые ягодицы. Гарри гладил задницу Малфоя, и даже не хотелось мстительно рявкнуть: «А теперь моя очередь!». Хотелось, чтоб Драко и дальше был таким расслабленным и теплым.   
  
─ Я должен провести в Хогвартс Упивающихся и уничтожить Дамблдора. Иначе Темный Лорд убьет родителей, – глухо, в подушку проговорил Драко. Гарри на мгновение парализовало. Когда возможность двигаться вернулась, он лег рядом, точно так же спрятав лицо в подушке.   
  
Снова вспомнился Мэтт, который не знал о магической войне. Который ждал сейчас Гарри, обижался и злился.   
  
─ И ты это сделаешь? – Гарри затопило злобой.   
  
Драко вздрогнул всем телом, словно его плеткой хлестнули, и как-то сжался весь еще больше.   
─ Говори, Малфой. Ты же хотел рассказать о своем задании. Ты рассказал. Что ты делаешь в Хогвартсе? Вот сейчас – говори, иначе, клянусь богом…   
  
Малфой повернулся как раз вовремя, чтоб увидеть нацеленную в лицо собственную палочку. Гарри стискивал ее крепко, боясь, что палочка сейчас выскользнет из потных пальцев и вернется к хозяину. По лицу Малфоя с дикой скоростью пронеслись несколько сильных эмоций: злость, страх, насмешка, снова страх, а потом обреченность и равнодушие. Гарри завороженно наблюдал за калейдоскопом переживаний, старательно думая о словах Драко. Малфоя. Врага.   
  
Потому что хотелось отбросить хренову деревяшку и повалить его снова, целоваться до посинения, отсосать ему, научить всему, чему Гарри научился с Мэттом, узнать больше, больше – отдать.   
Блядь.   
  
─ Авадь, Поттер. Я не знаю, что тебе ответить. Тебе директор должен был сказать – я потому приперся к вашим. Но бросить задание Лорда не в моих силах. Авадь. Это решит кучу проблем. И моих и твоих.   
  
И Драко вытянулся на кровати, как был – голый, и зажмурился.   
Гарри отбросил палочку и рухнул на пол. Ткнулся затылком в мягкий матрас и спросил, разглядывая пышную люстру:   
  
─ Что дальше, Драко? Что же дальше?   
  
Малфой сполз с кровати и уселся рядом, упираясь в плечо острым подбородком.   
  
─ Сейчас поужинаем внизу, в ресторане, и я тебя аппарирую обратно. А потом подумаем.   
─ Подумаем?   
─ Угу. Не пробовал?   
─ Не язви.   
─ Уже отвык?   
─ Никогда не привыкал.   
  
Они молчали, и Гарри совсем замерз.   
─ Иди под одеяло. Давай.   
  
Он потянул Малфоя за ледяную руку, забрался с ним в теплую кровать. Сейчас Гарри не вспомнил Монтега, потому что никогда не засыпал с ним в одной постели. 


	13. Chapter 13

─ Я не буду туда заходить.   
─ Ладно. Только разрешение мне отдай, там надо подпись…   
─ На.   
─ Ну… И…   
─ Я пока не знаю, когда смогу…   
─ Хорошо.   
─ Хорошо.   
─ Чего мы под фонарем? Иди сюда.   
─ Никогда не понимал, как эти штуки работают у маглов.   
─ Я сам не очень понимаю. Нас не видно. Не дергайся.   
─ Кто дергается? Я? Да пошел ты, Поттер…   
  
Драко поцеловал Гарри в холодные губы, надавливая на затылок, притягивая к себе. Гарри улыбнулся в поцелуй и обхватил Малфоя за шею – крепко.   
  
Сейчас Драко пах отчаяньем.   
─ Поттер…   
─ Все будет хорошо.   
─ Ты повторяешься.   
─ Да. Драко. Др-р-р-рако.   
─ Поттер!   
─ Зараза.   
─ Знаю.   
─ Все, давай, а то тебя Снейп откруциатит.   
─ Все гриферы так представляют себе декана?   
─ Не только мы.   
─ Пока.   
─ Пока.   
─ Эй! Га-а-а-арри.   
─ Да. Дьявол, я буду ждать… Блин. Слышишь? Эй!   
  
Гарри позвонил в домофон, и тяжелые створки ворот открылись, пропуская его на территорию школы Святого Брутуса. Охранник, что-то невнятно бурча, отправил Гарри в комнату для свиданий.   
  
─ Ты сегодня хорошо выглядишь, мой мальчик.   
─ Сэр? Э… добрый вечер.   
─ Добрый, Гарри.   
─ Я спешу, мне надо…   
─ Ты неплохо адаптировался к новой школе, не так ли?   
─ Н-не… нет. Не очень, если честно. Что случилось?   
─ Ты возвращаешься.   
─ Что?!   
─ Мне нужна твоя помощь в одном важном деле. И, к сожалению, здесь небезопасно.   
─ О чем вы?   
─ Все члены Ордена думают, что мистер Малфой мог проговориться Волдеморту о твоем местонахождении.   
─ Он не говорил! Он не сдал меня!   
─ Что ж, я рад, если ты так думаешь. Действительно рад. Но все же – ты возвращаешься.   
─ Когда, сэр?   
  
Гарри замер на стуле, не в силах поверить. Неужели заточение закончилось, и можно вернуться в Хогвартс?! Видеть Малфоя каждый день…   
  
─ Я бы подождал конца семестра, но ты наверняка захочешь поехать сейчас.   
─ Да! Конечно! Я только соберусь.   
─ Тебе нужно попрощаться с новыми друзьями?   
─ Нет, что вы! Здесь… э… ой. Да, я должен… Вы подождете меня?   
─ К сожалению, не больше тридцати минут, Гарри.   
  
Гарри вылетел из комнаты.   
  
Рэй и Брендон делали в спальне домашку. Гарри ворвался в комнату и замер – он так торопился, что не придумал причину отъезда.   
  
─ О, Поттер. Где тебя носило? – Рэй кинул в стену резиновый мячик, а Брендон поднял голову от тетради и кивнул Гарри.   
─ Ребята… я уезжаю. Меня… меня забирают родственники. Переводят в другую школу.   
─ Куда это? – заинтересовался Рэй. – Я все исправиловки в Лондоне знаю!   
─ Не в Лондоне. Мы… уезжаем далеко. А где Мэттью? И Эттил.   
─ Мэтт в спортзале, железо качает, а Эттил – хрен знает, – буркнул Брендон.   
─ Я потом за вещами забегу! – крикнул Гарри, вылетая из дверей. Мэтт!   
  
Монтега он нашел в раздевалке. Тот сидел на скамье в потемневшей от пота майке, свесив руки между раздвинутых коленей.   
  
─ Мэттью!   
Он поднял голову и наклонил ее к плечу.   
─ Что?   
  
Равнодушный, отстраненный. Обиделся.   
  
─ Меня забирают.   
─ Что?! Когда? Гарри…   
  
Гарри сел рядом с Мэттом, с которого мигом слетело напускное равнодушие. Смотрит потрясенно, приоткрыв рот.   
Черт!   
  
─ Сейчас…   
─ Как – сейчас? Прямо вот… Гарри!   
  
Мэтт отодвинулся на другой конец лавки и отвернулся к стене, сгорбившись. Гарри пересел к нему, поднял безвольно висящую руку, осмотрел ладонь со сбитыми костяшками.   
  
─ Ты подрался?   
─ Тренировался, – неохотно выдавил Мэтт. Как же так получается…   
─ Я сейчас должен идти.   
─ Я понял.   
─ Ну что мне тебе сказать? Я не знаю! – крикнул Гарри, и звук отразился от стен, мелькнул гулким эхом под высоким потолком.   
─ Я тоже не знаю. Иди.   
  
Гарри встал, но тут же сел обратно. Нельзя так. Нельзя.   
─ Мэтт, если бы не ты – я б загнулся в этой чертовой школе. Совсем. Мне с тобой было… хорошо. Очень. Ты первый, с кем…   
─ Но не последний? Что случилось, Поттер? Где ты был?   
  
Гарри съежился под требовательным взглядом. Ему совершенно нечего было сказать.   
─ Мэтт, не спрашивай. Я не могу...   
─ И куда уезжаешь – тоже? Ты ведь не за хулиганство тут.   
  
Что-то оборвалось внутри и ухнуло в желудок.   
─ Почему ты так решил?   
─ Да какой ты хулиган? Ладно, Гарри. Я не обижаюсь. С тобой клево было. Ты… там хоть вспоминай меня, м?   
─ Мэттью… прости!   
  
Гарри обнимал своего одноклассника, соседа, любовника, и думал только о том, как бы поменьше врать сейчас. Но никак не выходило поменьше. Совсем никак.   
  
─ Гарри, не забывай меня, ладно? Я хочу тебя… я тебя так хочу… у тебя совсем нет времени? Нету, Гарри?   
  
Мэтт опять целовал лицо и шею, бормотал бессвязно, и если не врать, то:   
─ Нету. Совсем нет времени. Извини! Я так хотел бы… я оставлю тебе адрес моих родственников…   
─ Иди сейчас. Убирайся, Поттер! Все. Я иду дрочить в сортир. Пошел вон. Ну же!   
─ Прости.   
  
Гарри рванул в спальню. Пока он кидал в рюкзак вещи, Брендон сказал, что Эттил сбежал утром из школы.   
Но Гарри забыл об этом, как только они с Дамблдором вышли под безжалостный свет фонаря.   
  
─ Возьми меня за руку, Гарри. Тебе пора возвращаться.   
  
В районе пупка дернуло и закрутило. Кружилась голова, и перед глазами мелькали лица учителей и учеников школы Святого Брутуса, заплаканное лицо Мэтта и запекшаяся кровь на его разбитых пальцах.   
  
И еще – Малфой.   
  
«Эй… Га-а-а-арри», и острый подбородок, и «все будет хорошо». 


End file.
